Secret Avatar
by seizenber
Summary: 'Hah? Ponsel miliknya? Wajar saja sih sebenarnya, ponsel ini memang terlihat mahal. Tapi…,' Momoi memandang Akashi bingung, 'Bukankah barusan Dai-chan baru saja BBm-an dengan Akashi-kun? Yang artinya seharusnya ponselnya itu ada bersamanya sedari tadi, bukan? Ah, tak tahu deh, aku bingung'/ Update chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

_Hahaha, another AkaMomo. Biasanya gue bikin fic MC angst dan sebangsa(t)nya. Kali ini gue bawain romens dan yakin nggak yakin ini mampu membuat kalian terhibur atau nggak dengan humor ala gue. Dan tenang aja, humor di sini nggak kayak humor gue di medsos (kalo kalian temen gue di epbe pasti taulah gue gimana .ha)_

_Btw, thanks buat Dewi a.k.a __**Cherry-Sakura05**__ buat judulnya yaaaaw_

_**Disclaimer**__: Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan gue nggak ngambil keuntungan apapun suwer dari fic ini paling buat fg-an doang (?)_

_**Warning**__: OOC, typo (gue manusia biasa, berusaha nggak berbuat kesalahan, tapi maklumin aja ya kalo masih ada kesalahan), BBm-mode, dan tenang aja ini rate aman dikonsumsi karena gue nggak akan ganas-ganas amat di sini :)))_

_**Secret Avatar**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

**Chapter 1**

Benar-benar hari yang paling buruk dalam hidup seorang Momoi Satsuki. Seharusnya kemarin menjadi hari yang terbaik mengingat hari kemarin adalah hari pertama dirinya diterima sebagai manajer baru tim basket Teikou. Semua anggota terlihat menerima kehadirannya—di samping itu karena akhirnya mereka mendapat _pemandangan_ baru selain makhluk Adam.

Masalahnya adalah sang kapten sendiri yang terlihat masih memandangnya sebelah mata. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijurou si tuan muda terhormat? Momoi sudah berusaha menjelaskan strateginya yang menurutnya sangat ampuh untuk memenangkan pertandingan melawan salah satu sekolah dengan tim basket yang cukup kuat. Dan tebak apa, sang kapten mengatakan bahwa strateginya tidak akan berpengaruh untuk pertandingan.

"Bila kita memakainya hanya akan seperti bunuh diri saja, Momoi. Lebih baik kita menggunakan strategi dariku, aku ini absolut dan mustahil bila strategi yang kurencanakan akan menghasilkan kegagalan," kata Akashi dengan wajah yang terlihat sok di mata Momoi.

Andai saja hukum tidak berlaku di dunia, mungkin Momoi akan dengan senang hati mencubit pipi Akashi dengan gunting yang selalu dibawa-bawa cowok itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Tapi kupikir strategi dariku tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba, Akashi—"

"Momoi, pertandingan yang sesungguhnya bukanlah untuk dicoba-coba. Bila sekali saja kau salah ambil langkah, maka seleai semuanya. Sebagai kapten di sini, aku sudah memutuskan langkah apa untuk pertandingan besok. Dan kau sebagai manajer cukup lakukan tugasmu dalam menganalisa, dan membuat strategi adalah tugasku. Jadi kau jangan ikut campur bila tidak mengerti apa-apa," kata Akashi setelah memotong dan perkataannya itu adalah perkataan terpanjang yang pernah ia ucapkan.

_Ugh! Oke, aku akui dia memang jenius dan serba bisa, tapi itu tidak berarti dia bisa seenaknya menilai yang tidak-tidak mengenai strategi yang kususun seolah apa yang kubuat benar-benar tidak berguna untuk mereka_, pikirnya seraya mencak-mencak tidak jelas.

Akhirnya, Momoi mengalah karena cukup menyadari di sini Akashi menyinggung soal jabatan. Oke bila itu maunya, tak apa-apa bila Momoi harus mengalah kali ini. Lihat saja nanti hasil pertandingan, sejauh mana Akashi bertahan dengan persepsinya.

Dan mungkin keberuntungan bernasib di Momoi saat ronde ke tiga dimulai Akashi mulai _mentok_ dengan strategi buatannya sendiri. Jelas sekali cowok itu berusaha menjaga gengsinya dengan tidak meminta pertolongan Momoi untuk memberi saran kepadanya untuk strategi memenangkan pertandingan tersebut. Jadi jangan salahkan Momoi bila gadis itu turut berdiam diri bila Akashi sendiri tidak berusaha.

Awalnya Momoi mengira bahwa kemungkinan besar pertandingan dimenangkan oleh tim lawan dengan selisih satu poin. Dan benar itu terjadi, terjadi selisih satu poin di ronde terakhir. Namun yang mengejutkan pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Teikou. Dan coba tebak, Akashi menggunakan strategi yang Momoi jelaskan kemarin untuk ronde _kepepet_ tersebut.

_Dasar tsundere! Ah, sepertinya akan ada yang meminta maaf sehabis ini_, pikir Momoi dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Namun, ia harus menelan bulat-bulat harapannya itu sebab Akashi seenak jidatnya mengatakan bahwa mereka menang berkat strateginya. Demi Tuhan, apa barusan dia baru saja mengklaim bahwa strategi Momoi adalah buatannya sendiri? Dan semua semakin buruk sebab Akashi sama sekali tidak minta maaf kepadanya.

Aomine sendiri terlihat bingung sebenarnya karena tumben sekali Momoi tidak ikut berbahagia dengan mereka atas kemenangan ini, apalagi Momoi tampak tak ikut dalam pembentukan strategi bersama Akashi di pertandingan tadi. Apa mungkin cewek itu sedang malas atau PMS mungkin, ya?

Aomine sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apalagi Momoi dengan wajah _bete_ langsung pulang sendiri tanpa menunggu Aomine yang akan merayakan kemenangan mereka dengan datang ke Maji Burger sebelum pulang.

_Dasar cowok! Tidak peka amat sih dengan lawan jenis! Setidaknya bisa bertanya kenapa aku bete seperti ini_, pikirnya lagi saat sampai di rumah.

Gadis itu melempar tas sekolahnya asal ke atas tempat tidur dan langsung mandi agar bisa sesegera mungkin tidur. Hari ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan sama sekali meski ia tahu seharusnya ia bahagia karena sekolahnya menang lagi. Tapi mana mungkin dia bisa bahagia bila sang kapten saja seperti itu?

Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Akashi menjadi kapten atau barangkali bagaimana mungkin bisa Akashi main klaim strateginya. Sudah begitu tak mengaku salah pula.

"Aku tidak tahu besok aku masih sanggup datang atau tidak ke klub," gumam Momoi entah pada siapa. Tubuhnya sudah rebahan di atas kasur, hanya tinggal menunggu rasa kantuknya datang dan ia akan segera melupakan masalahnya pada hari ini meski hanya untuk beberapa jam saja.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar, ia pikir ada pesan baru masuk ternyata tidak. Ternyata setelah dilihat ada pemberitahuan bahwa ia memiliki banyak _chat_ dari grup BBm-nya. Ia melihat beberapa chat sebelumnya kebanyakan dari Aomine dan Kise. Wajar saja mengingat mereka yang paling banyak omong dibanding yang lain.

**Aomine Daiki**

'Kenyaaaaang'

**Kise Ryouta**

'Hidoiii-ssu! Aominecchi kebanyakan makan, uangku ludes semua untuk seminggu ini TwT'

**Aomine Daiki**

'Kau yang paling sedikit mencetak skor tadi, sebagai hukumannya kau harus menraktir kami semua hahaha :p'

**Kise Ryouta**

'Kenapa hanya aku-ssu?! DX Dari dulu hobi sekali sih membuatku menderita, jahaaaaat~!'

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

'Kise-chiiiin lain kali traktir lagi maiubo rasa baru ya~'

**Kise Ryouta**

'Murasakibaracchi juga sama saja-ssu! Lebih parah sebenarnya (TwT) Midorimacchi lakukan sesuatu kepada merekaaa~!'

**Midorima Shintarou**

'_DIE_'

**Kise Ryouta**

'Hidoiiii-ssuuuu~ :"('

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

'Notif-ku penuh dengan kalian, Kise-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_'

**Kise Ryouta**

'Kurokocchi! Bantu aku'

_**Kuroko Tetsuya**__ leaves the group chat_

**Kise Ryouta**

'Hidoiiiii D"X'

Momoi terkekeh pelan membaca isi obrolan mereka semua. Bukan rahasia umum lagi bila Kise adalah anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang paling sering di_bully_ oleh anggota yang lain baik secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung. Bila sudah demikian, biasanya Kise akan mencari bantuan orang lain yang akan memihak kepadanya.

**Akashi Seijurou**

'Kalian berisik'

_Ugh!_

Gadis itu langsung menaruh ponselnya di meja kembali setelah membaca nama itu. Ia benar-benar tidak _mood_ dalam menemukan segala hal yang bersinggungan dengan si cowok kepala merah tersebut. Tidak sampai Akashi sendiri yang menghampirinya untuk meminta maaf atas sikapnya yang menurut Momoi semena-mena itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin membuat status di BBm-nya.

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Orz, dasar cowok belagu pengecut! Rasanya ingin sekali aku menusuk matanya pakai gunting supaya berhenti memandang orang sebelah mata. Ugh! Aku sangat berharap bisa membotaki rambut merahnya yang merusak pemandangan itu!'

Membuat status tersebut bukan berarti Momoi tak memiliki ketakutan bila Akashi sampai tahu mengenai itu. Tentu saja Momoi bisa membayangkan ekspresi Akashi bila menemukan status tentangnya seperti demikian dan kemudian terbayang gunting yang melayang di kepalanya. Tapi entah kenapa Momoi sangat berharap Akashi membaca statusnya ini.

"Sudah ah, untuk apa aku kepikiran masalahku dengannya terus. Lebih baik aku mengerjakan sesuatu—ah, iya! Masih ada tugas yang belum selesai!"

Ia baru saja teringat masih ada tugas yang belum ia selesaikan untuk dikumpul besok pagi di meja guru. Kemudian gadis itu beranjak bangun untuk menyelesaikan PR Fisikanya yang tinggal beberapa nomer lagi selesai. Setidaknya sampai tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali bergetar. Momoi melenguh sebelum kemudian ia meraih benda tersebut.

_Jangan bilang notif dari mereka lagi. Huh, kalau begini terus bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan tugasku._

Namun, apa yang ia kira ternyata salah besar. Terdapat sebuah notif yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya baru saja mendapat sebuah _invite pin_. Segera saja Momoi membuka notif tersebut dan menemukan bahwa seseorang dengan nama 'Akaba' baru saja mengundangnya untuk berteman di BBm.

Sedikit penasaran akhirnya Momoi menerima undangan tersebut. Ia pikir setelahnya ia dapat dengan tenang mengerjakan tugasnya kembali sampai ponselnya lagi-lagi kembali bergetar. Dan kali ini seseorang bernama Akaba itu baru saja mengirimnya sebuah PING!

Duh, sebenarnya Momoi sangat malas meladeni orang tidak dikenal semacam Akaba ini. Ya salahnya juga sih mengapa pakai menerima undangannya segala. Tapi, sepertinya Akaba ini orang baik-baik—omong-omong sayang sekali Akaba tidak menggunakan foto untuk _display picture._

**Akaba**

'PING!'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Err, kenapa?'

**Akaba**

'Cuma tes kok'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Oh kukira ada apa'

**Akaba**

'Aku minta maaf. Apa aku mengganggumu, Momoi?'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Tidak apa-apa. Em, tidak juga sih hanya saja aku sedang mengerjakan tugas Fisika. Harus dikumpul besok soalnya ._.'

**Akaba**

'Oh oke kalau begitu'

Sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu akan membawa obrolan lebih jauh lagi sehingga Momoi memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. Bisa gawat bila besok ia belum juga selesai mengerjakan tugasnya tersebut. Apalagi bila mengingat betapa sangarnya guru Fisika di sekolahnya itu. Ia benar-benar tidak berani untuk macam-macam dengan guru itu pokoknya!

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya tugasnya selesai juga.

"Akhirnya!" gumamnya seolah baru saja menemukan mata air di tengah padang pasir.

_Drrt!_

**Akaba**

'Maaf mengganggumu lagi. Kau sedang kesal, ya? Statusmu itu'

Momoi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya cowok satu ini tipikal orang yang ingin tahu sekali urusan orang lain.

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Memangnya kenapa kalau iya?'

**Akaba**

'Cuma penasaran siapa orangnya'

Tiba-tiba ada perasaan dalam diri Momoi untuk mencurahkan segala isi hatinya mengenai Akashi kepada orang bernama Akaba ini. Menurutnya itu jauh lebih aman dibanding dirinya bercerita kepada Aomine atau siapapun. Meski Aomine sahabatnya, Momoi cukup tahu bahwa Aomine sangat_ menghormati_ Akashi sehingga bisa saja Aomine bercerita mengenai ceritanya itu kepada Akashi langsung.

Bukannya ia tak percaya dengan Aomine, tapi yang namanya manusia bisa saja terpaksa berkhianat bila sedang kepepet sekalipun. Dan tidak mungkin pula bila Momoi bercerita kepada Kuroko atau Kise (Kise itu comel menurutnya bila dilihat dari sifat berisiknya) atau bahkan pilihan terburuk adalah Midorima dan Murasakibara. Dua orang terakhir yang paling dekat dengan Akashi. Baik, coret semua pilihan!

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Sebelumnya aku penasaran, kau sepertinya ingin mendengarkan ceritaku padahal kita belum kenal. Lagipula dari mana kau tahu pin BBm-ku? o.O'

**Akaba**

'Kau hanya perlu tahu namaku Akaba, aku tahu pin-mu dari temanku. Aku sebaya denganmu kok, tapi aku sekolah di Kyoto. Kita pernah bertemu, mungkin kaulupa.'

Kini Momoi semakin penasaran dengan orang ini.

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Benarkah? Kita memang pernah bertemu di mana?'

**Akaba**

'Dalam pertandingan basket. Mungkin karena kau satu-satunya perempuan di lapangan basket saat pertandingan makanya aku menyadari kehadiranmu.'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Begitu, ya? Ah, maaf aku tidak ingat dengan lawan sekolahku yang bernama Akaba :3'

**Akaba**

'Tidak apa-apa. Kau belum menjawab soal statusmu itu'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Oh iya. Hm, mengingat kau pernah melawan tim basket sekolahku, kupikir kautahu si kapten rambut merah yang selalu memasang tampang sok itu -_-'

**Akaba**

'Kapten rambut merah? Maksudmu Akashi Seijurou?'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Siapa lagi kapten rambut merah dengan wajah sok minta dicabik-cabik? -_-'

**Akaba**

'Oh. Memang dia kenapa?'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Bagaimana aku tidak sebal dengannya? Dia seenak jidat menghinaku, strategi dariku, di depan anak-anak yang lain seolah aku begitu tidak berguna untuk timnya. Aku sudah mengalah dan membiarkannya sebagai kapten menentukan apa yang terbaik untuk tim. Dan aku harus bilang bahwa aku SANGAT bahagia saat melihat wajahnya yang kebingungan karena strateginya hanya ampuh untuk dua ronde HAHAHA karma masih berlaku ternyata *_evil laugh_*'

'Kupikir kami akan kalah, yah setidaknya aku bisa memojokkannya setelah pertandingan. Dan tebak apa, kami menang! Tapi aku sama sekali tidak senang dengan itu. Bukan karena aku jahat dengan tim sendiri, bagaimana aku mau senang bila di ronde berikutnya si setan merah itu menggunakan strategiku dan seenak jidatnya mengklaim bahwa itu adalah strateginya?! Astagaaaa! Ingin sekali aku menjambak rambutnya yang mirip rumput mati! Sudah begitu tidak minta maaf pula!'

Ya ampun, Momoi tidak menyangka ia bisa mengungkapkan segala kekesalannya kepada orang tak dikenal. Namun, ia tak peduli karena sekarang ia merasa begitu lega bahkan dadanya bisa bernapas lega sekarang setelah mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya. Bebannya seolah sudah berkurang dalam hitungan cepat.

Ia melirik lagi ponselnya, _chat_ darinya baru hanya dibaca oleh Akaba. Aneh, tadi saja cowok itu meminta penjelasannya mengenai statusnya itu, Momoi pikir Akaba hendak memberikan penyelesaian untuk masalahnya. Hah, bila begini sama saja bohong meski Momoi merasa harus berterima kasih karena Akaba mau menerima pelampiasan darinya.

**Akaba**

'… wow.'

_Apa-apaan?!_

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Wow apa maksudmu? Kupikir kau akan memberi solusi untuk masalahku! DX'

**Akaba**

'Aku bingung mau bilang apa. Curhatanmu tadi benar-benar… tidak terduga'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Jadi kau hanya mau tahu curhatanku? -_-'

**Akaba**

'Oke, kau sudah coba bicara dengannya? Kau yakin dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah atau semacamnya? Coba saja dulu bicara baik-baik, pasti dia bisa menerima pendapatmu dan keinginanmu. Lagipula siapa tahu dia sudah minta maaf namun dengan cara lain tapi kau saja yang tidak sadar'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Kenapa kau seperti membelanya? -_- buat apa aku yang menghampirinya duluan? Aku kan perempuan lagipula yang salah kan dia. Seharusnya Akashi yang mendatangiku sambil minta maaf kalau perlu sujud sekalian di depanku! DX ya ampun demi menjaga Dai-_chan_ aku harus bertahan bertemu makhluk aneh satu itu setiap hari di klub.'

**Akaba**

'Aku tidak membelanya, hanya berpikir dengan insting laki-laki. Siapa tahu kan dia sudah minta maaf tapi kau tidak menyadarinya? Dai-_chan_? Dia siapa?'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Ah entahlah, sekarang aku jadi malas membahas si kapten. Lupakan saja -_- oh ya ampun! Aku keceplosan. Emm, kau ingat cowok berambut biru dengan nomor punggung 6? Maksudku Dai-_chan_ itu adalah dia, Aomine Daiki. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan aku dari dulu memanggilnya Dai-_chan_, setidaknya sampai kami masuk SMP aku mulai berhenti memanggilnya begitu di depan yang lain ._.'

**Akaba**

'Biru yang mana?'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Yang biru tua. Masa kau tidak menyadarinya? :/'

Akaba

'Yang kutahu ada dua pemain yang berambut biru namun keduanya sama-sama susah disadari kehadirannya'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Masa sih kau tidak melihat Dai-_chan_? ._.'

**Akaba**

'Serius. Ada dua pemain berambut biru, kan? Aku tidak bisa melihat keduanya karena yang satu menggunakan teknik _misdirection_ sementara yang satu lagi barangkali karena dia terlalu gelap mungkin, ya?'

Tiba-tiba saja tawa Momoi meledak membaca isi _chat_ tersebut. Ya ampun, Akaba ini ternyata lucu juga orangnya. Ah, maaf Aomine, Momoi sedang butuh hiburan dan Akaba memberikannya. Sayangnya, kali ini Aomine yang menjadi bahan hiburan.

**Momoi Satsuki**

'HAHAHAHAHA ASTAGA AKU TIDAK KUAT MEMBACANYA! XD'

**Akaba**

'Tidak kuat? Lambaikan tanganmu ke _cctv_'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Hahahaha dasar kau ituuu XD'

**Akaba**

'Suatu kesenangan bisa membuatmu tertawa'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Hihi terima kasih atas hiburannya :p oh iya, omong-omong kenapa kau tidak memakai fotomu?'

**Akaba**

'Penasaran ya?'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Huuuuh dasar pelit :(( aku kan hanya penasaran dengan wajahmu. Siapa tahu aku langsung ingat denganmu'

**Akaba**

'Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri wajahku bagaimana'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Kau sok misterius :p'

**Akaba**

'Biarin. Omong-omong sudah dulu ya, ini sudah malam dan besok harus sekolah. Aku mau tidur'

Momoi melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Ah pantas saja Akaba sudah mengantuk, ternyata nyaris tengah malam sekarang.

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Huuuuh ya sudah. _Oyasumi_ Akabaaaa'

**Akaba**

'Hm'

_Huuh, jutek sekali_, komentar Momoi dalam hati namun diam-diam ia mengulum senyum meski perbincangan itu akhirnya berakhir. Ia membereskan semua buku-bukunya untuk besok sebelum akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Matanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya, rasa penasaran masih mengganggunya untuk mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya Akaba itu. Ah, tapi kenapa dia harus peduli sekali dengan cowok bernama Akaba tersebut? Meski Akaba bilang mereka pernah bertemu di suatu pertandingan, bisa saja Akaba hanya orang iseng yang bisa mengganggu hari-harinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya memang bukan hari yang untung untuk Momoi. Karena berbincang dengan Akaba hingga larut malam, Momoi harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya telat bangun. Bahkan ketika ia mampir ke rumah Aomine untuk membangunkan cowok itu, Ibu Aomine bilang pemuda berkulit tan tersebut sudah pergi ke sekolah dari tadi.

_Bahkan Dai-chan bangun lebih pagi dariku_, pikir Momoi.

Sebenarnya jam sekolah dimulai setengah jam lagi. Namun, Momoi baru ingat bahwa dirinya harus datang ke _gymnasium_ dikarenakan mulai hari ini mereka mengadakan latihan kecil setiap hari Senin dan Kamis. Mati sudah dirinya bila Akashi menemukan sang manajer baru ternyata tidak bisa disiplin kurang dari seminggu menjabat sebagai manajer.

Akhirnya ia tiba di depan pintu _gymnasium_. Momoi dapat mendengar suara decitan langkah kaki yang pastinya tengah lari ke sana-sini di lapangan. Pasti mereka sudah mulai pemanasan sejak tadi. Dan artinya Akashi sudah tiba sejak tadi pula. Berarti Akashi juga tahu bahwa Momoi datang terlambat. Siap-siap saja Momoi akan diberi ceramahan pagi yang _nyelekit_ dari si kapten.

Dengan penuh keraguan ia membuka pintu di depannya dan berusaha mengintip dari celah pintu. Ia bisa melihat Aomine dan yang lainnya tengah berlari mengelilingi lapangan, pemanasan yang sering mereka lakukan. Aduh, pasti Akashi akan mengomel saat Momoi memasuki ruangan untuk latihan itu. Tapi…, anehnya Momoi tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran rambut merah di kumpulan cowok-cowok yang sedang berlari itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di depan pintu seperti itu?"

Punggung Momoi menegak. Ah, bila ia sedang menonton film seram, bisa dibilang ia tengah berada di adegan di mana sang hantu mendatangi tokoh utama cerita. Momoi berbalik dan seperti dugaannya bahwa yang berdiri di depannya sekarang adalah Akashi.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apapun," jawabnya gelagapan. Mata Momoi memperhatikan penampilan Akashi yang bisa dibilang masih rapih dengan setelan seragam sekolah mereka—hei, kenapa pemuda itu tidak terlihat seperti sedang pemanasan dengan yang lain?

"Minggir," katanya dengan nada memerintah namun Momoi tetap melakukannya. Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau Akashi juga datang terlambat!

"Kau … juga datang terlambat?" tanya Momoi tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Demi Tuhan, seorang Akashi Seijurou _tidak_ disiplin?!

Akashi berhenti melangkah masuk namun tidak membalik tubuhnya untuk memandang Momoi.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lebih baik kau juga masuk ke dalam dan lakukan analisamu seperti biasanya," katanya dengan tangan yang merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya seraya masuk ke dalam _gymnasium_.

_Mungkin bisa dibilang maksud dari 'bukan urusanmu' adalah 'aku juga datang terlambat'. Huh, dasar tsundere! Sudah begitu sikapnya seolah tidak punya salah pula denganku_, batin Momoi masih setengah kesal dengan Akashi. Namun, akhirnya ia tetap menuruti sang kapten dengan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Anak-anak lain masih fokus dengan kegiatan pemanasan mereka saat Momoi masuk ke dalam. Gadis itu kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang biasanya disediakan untuk tim yang tengah bertanding. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah papan klip dari tasnya dan sudah terlihat sebuah table dan diagram persentase analisanya untuk latihan kali ini.

_Drrt!_

Momoi tersentak saat merasakan getaran dari dalam saku jaket berwarna kuningnya. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pemberitahuan BBm. Kemudian ia membuka notif tersebut dan menemukan sebuah sapaan pagi dari seseorang tak terduga.

**Akaba**

'Pagi, Momoi'

Dan sapaan tersebut tanpa sadar membuat Momoi mengulum senyumannya pertama kali di hari itu dari seseorang tak dikenal.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tasya Berbagi Cerita (TBC):**_

_Yooo gue balik lagi. Abis gue di rumah kagak ada kerjaan, mau ngetik oneshot malah kepikirin ide buat fic multichap semua. Yaudah gue update ini aja huehuehue. Btw, iyalaaaah Akaba itu si mbang empelol, anggep aja doi maloe ngomong sori langsung. Btw lagi, gue berencana bikin fic kembaran ini, ngerti maksud gue kagak?_

_Jadi kan bisa dibilang ini lebih nyeritain dari sisi si Momoi pas kedapetan bbm dari si Akaba. Nah, rencananya gue mau bikin multichap cerminan dari ini yang artinya ceritanya sama persis cuma bedanya gue ceritain dari sisi Akashi. Menurut kalian gimana? Kalo oke, saran judul juga dibutuhin ya buat fic si Akashi. He. He. He_

* * *

_**Secret Avatar**_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Pagi, Dai-_chan_!" sapa Momoi saat melihat si pemuda berkulit sawo matang yang tengah berdiri dengan malas di depan gerbang rumahnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat masam seolah baru bangun tidur.

"Yeah, pagi," balasnya kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah. Kali ini Momoi tidak berisik seperti biasanya, dan ini sudah terjadi sejak kemarin. Tumben-tumbennya gadis yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu datang terlambat ke latihan mereka. Setahunya selama berteman dengan Momoi, gadis itu tidak pernah begadang.

"Oi, Satsuki," panggilnya, "Tumben sekali aku duluan yang bangun lebih cepat. Kau ngapain sampai telat bangun begini?"

"Eh? Aku tidak telat bangun kok. Yah, setidaknya tidak setelat kemarin. Kau sendiri tahu kan kalau aku tidak mungkin begadang kecuali kalau hari libur, itu juga kalau sempat."

Aomine masih menatapnya curiga. "Habis aneh yang membangunkanku justru Ibuku sendiri. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai caramu ataupun cara Ibuku membangunkanku, karena kalian berdua kebetulan sama-sama menyebalkan kalau sudah teriak pagi-pagi."

Tiba-tiba saja Momoi mencubit lengan pemuda itu.

"Oi! Sakit tahu!"

"Habis kau jahat sekali berkata seperti itu," katanya seraya cemberut, "Belakangan ini kan kita sering latihan, makanya aku sering kecapekan dan berujung dengan aku mudah ngantuk. Jadi wajar saja bila tidurku sangat pulas belakangan ini."

Aomine mendengus. "Kau tidur pulas atau _ngebo_?"

"Dai-_chaaaaan_—oh iya," tiba-tiba Momoi teringat sesuatu untuk ditanyakan kepada temannya itu, "Omong-omong, kauingat tidak kalau kita pernah bertanding dengan salah satu sekolah dari Kyoto?"

"Hah? Sekolah dari Kyoto? Memang kenapa?" tanya Aomine.

"Err, tidak apa-apa sih sebenarnya, hanya penasaran," kata Momoi sekenanya. Namun Aomine jelas tahu ada yang disembunyikan gadis manis itu.

"Cepat ceritakan kepadaku semuanya," sahut Aomine sedikit memerintah, namun nada malas masih terdengar di suaranya.

"Cerita apa?" tanya balik Momoi namun melihat tatapan Aomine serasa percuma untuk menyembunyikan itu, "Hhh, oke, aku cerita. Jadi, ada salah satu anak dari SMP di Kyoto yang bilang padaku bahwa dia pernah bertemu denganku saat pertandingan sekolahnya dengan sekolah kita. Makanya aku penasaran dan bertanya kepadamu."

Aomine mengorek telinganya. "Huh? Aku tidak pernah ingat lawan-lawan kita siapa saja, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan ke Akashi saja? Aku yakin dia pasti ingat semua orang yang pernah menjadi lawan kita."

"Buat apa aku tanya ke dia," gumam Momoi yang tiba-tiba saja _bete_.

Ah, dasar si Ahomine. Seharusnya Momoi sudah menduga jawaban cowok satu ini, biasanya Aomine hanya akan mengingat lawan yang menurutnya memang selevel dengannya. Tapi apa iya Akaba itu sangat lemah sampai Aomine saja bahkan tidak ingat pernah melawan sekolahnya atau tidak.

"Terus…," Momoi melanjutkan, "Apa kau pernah mendengar nama Akaba sebelumnya?"

Tiba-tiba saja Aomine berhenti berjalan dan membuat Momoi turut mengikutinya. Pemuda itu menoleh sehingga bisa menatap langsung wajah Momoi. Sekilas Aomine terkesan tahu tak tahu mengenai orang yang barusan namanya disebut oleh gadis itu. Hingga kemudian cowok itu kembali berjalan.

"Tidak pernah dengar."

"Hah? Masa, sih?" tanya lagi Momoi berusaha meyakinkan.

"Iya, hanya saja namanya sekilas terdengar mirip nama seseorang—eh kita sudah sampai. Ayo buruan kaumasuk ke kelas," katanya sedikit menyuruh.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan '_kau_masuk ke kelas'? Jangan bilang kau mau—"

"Sudaaaah, masuk sana. Aku masih ngantuk dan capek tahu karena latihan mendadak kemarin pagi. Hoaaaam," katanya seraya menguap lebar, "Kalau ada apa-apa, kautahu aku ada dimana."

"Dai—Aomine-_kun_! Ugh!" Momoi mendecak kesal melihat cowok itu sudah melangkah pergi menuju atap sekolah. Dia sendiri juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika suara bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi nyaring. Pokoknya ia harus bicara dengan Aomine saat jam makan siang nanti, pemuda itu semakin rajin cabut pelajaran terus!

Momoi kemudian melangkah masuk ke ruang loker untuk menukar sepatunya dan mengambil beberapa buku yang dibutuhkan untuk pelajaran Biologi berikutnya. Saat ia memasuki ruang loker tersebut, dirinya harus kembali menelan kekesalannya sendiri sebab harus bertemu muka dengan orang yang belakangan ini sedang sangat dihindarinya.

Akashi terlihat mengambil bukunya dan menaruhnya ke dalam tas hingga kemudian ia menyadari kehadiran sang manajer tim basket asuhannya baru saja datang. Cowok itu tampaknya tidak terlalu terganggu dengan kedatangannya, beda sekali dengan Momoi sendiri. Diam-diam gadis itu menyayangkan mengenai letak loker mereka yang tepat bersebelahan.

Akhirnya mau tak mau Momoi harus membuang jauh-jauh egonya dan kemudian mendatangi lokernya daripada berlama-lama berdiam diri hanya demi gengsinya untuk dekat dengan Akashi. Toh, pemuda itu juga terlihat selesai mengambil bukunya dan hendak pergi.

"Jangan lupa nanti ada latihan sehabis pulang," sahut Akashi tiba-tiba tanpa sapaan selamat pagi atau semacamnya bahkan tak memandang Momoi secara langsung. Dan belum sempat Momoi membalasnya, Akashi sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan ruang loker menuju kelasnya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mendesah pelan, bahkan sampai sekarang pun cowok itu belum sedikit pun berniat membahas kejadian tempo hari. Heeeei, dia itu Akashi Seijurou, masa sih dia sudah lupa dengan begitu cepatnya mengenai kejadian yang menjadi akar permasalahan Momoi sebal minta ampun kepadanya?

Ah, sudahlah. Momoi sudah malas untuk membahas kembali mengenai kejadian itu. Kalau Akashi memang tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengambil langkah duluan, Momoi juga tidak akan berlaku demikian. Siapa yang salah maka dialah yang harusnya bertindak pertama kali. Sejelek-jeleknya sikap Aomine, pemuda _tan_ itu jauh lebih peka dibanding Akashi. Kalau Aomine punya salah kepadanya, pasti cowok itu akan segera minta maaf.

_Ini boro-boro minta maaf, menyapa juga tidak_, pikir Momoi kesal seraya membuka lokernya.

Gadis itu mulai berhenti mencak-mencak dalam hati saat menemukan sesuatu yang tak biasa ia temui di dalam lokernya itu. Tangannya meraba masuk ke dalam dan menemukan beberapa barang asing yang dirasanya adalah bukan miliknya. Ia menemukan sebuah cokelat ukuran lumayan besar dan pastinya terlihat mahal dalam bungkusan merek berwarna merah, serta setangkai bunga mawar merah di dalam lokernya.

"Ya ampun," Momoi mengulum senyum, "Siapa yang memberiku hadiah manis seperti ini—eh, tunggu! Ada suratnya!"

Dengan penuh semangat Momoi membuka secarik surat yang tertempel dengan bunga mawar tadi. Di sana tertulis dengan tinta pulpen berwarna merah bahwa hadiah tersebut memang untuk Momoi, berarti Momoi tidak salah dong bila kali ini ia merasa kepedean karena punya pengagum rahasia.

'**Untuk Momoi Satsuki, semoga harimu indah dan kuharap hari ini kau akan selalu tersenyum terus. P.S: anggap saja hadiah itu adalah sebagai permintaanmaafku. A.**'

Momoi kembali tersenyum malu membaca isi surat tersebut. Seumur hidupnya belum pernah ia diperlakukan semanis ini. Yeah jangan berharap orang semacam Aomine sudi melakukan tindakan manis seperti ini kepadanya. Lagipula, mereka berdua hanya berteman sampai seterusnya, jadi Momoi sama sekali tidak berharap atau sekedar terpikir suatu hari Aomine yang mengirim benda-benda semacam ini.

Dan kemudian ia melirik inisial di akhir surat tersebut. Seseorang berinisial A adalah pengirim benda-benda ini. Jika Momoi perhatikan semua benda yang dikirim ini didominasi oleh warna merah, baik dari bungkus cokelat, warna mawarnya, bahkan amplop dan tinta pulpen suratnya pun berwarna merah semua.

_Drrt!_

Gadis itu mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di dalam saku seragamnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia kembali tersenyum saat menemukan siapa yang baru saja mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadanya melalui BBm.

**Akaba**

'Halo, selamat pagi. Kau sudah menerima hadiah dariku?'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Pagiiiii XD sudah kok, wah aku tidak menyangka kau akan bertindak seperti ini loh. Omong-omong bukannya kau di Kyoto? o.O'

**Akaba**

'Sekarang aku sedang menetap di Tokyo, urusan keluarga. Dan aku mulai sekarang bersekolah di Tokyo sampai SMA dan kuliah di sini pula. Oh iya, bagaimana hadiahnya? Kausuka?'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Sangaaaaat hahaha aku tidak menyangka kau akan nekat begini untuk membawakan hadiahku ke Teikou, bahkan sampai tahu lokerku yang mana. Kau _stalker_, ya? Hahaha aku bercanda :D oh ya?! Kau akan bersekolah di mana? Di Teikou kaaah? *v*'

**Akaba**

'Aku tahu dari seseorang yang terpercaya. Untung deh kausuka, bisa gawat kalau tidak. Sayangnya bukan, di sekolah lain.'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Yaaaah sayang sekali u,u padahal siapa tahu kita bisa sering bertemu dan semakin dekat sebagai teman kalau satu sekolah. Mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa bertemu hehe. Oh iya, kenapa kaubilang ini untuk permintaan maaf? Memang kau salah apa? Kita saja baru kenalan kemarin -_-'

**Akaba**

'Ya, mungkin. Entahlah, mungkin aku pernah mengganggumu dengan _chat_ dariku semalam'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Haha, tidak koooook. Tapiiii terima kasih banyak ya untuk hadiahnya, aku suka sekali :)'

**Akaba**

'Sama-sama. Sudah dulu ya, guruku sebentar lagi masuk.'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Oh iya! Aku sampai lupa kalau aku harus masuk kelas sekarang, dadaaaaah'

Momoi memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku seragamnya. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi menuju kelas Biologi, hari ini kebetulan ada praktik mengenai sel jaringan tumbuhan. Saat ia sudah tiba di laboratorium, sang guru sudah berada di dalam dan kini tengah menjelaskan apa saja yang harus dilakukan selama praktikum.

_Tok! Tok!_

Ia bisa merasakan seluruh pandangan kini tertuju kepadanya.

"Momoi, tumben sekali kaudatang terlambat. Kuharap ada penjelasan," kata gurunya dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Err, tadi aku mencari barangku yang hilang," jawabnya berbohong. Dan sungguh beruntung dirinya karena kemudian ia melihat guru biologinya hanya mengangguk sambil memberi kode kepadanya untuk segera masuk dan segera duduk di kursi yang masih tersedia.

"Kau sekelompok dengan Akashi, ya. Karena kursi kosong hanya tersisa di sana," sahut gurunya. Baik Momoi atau Akashi pun terkesiap dengan keputusan guru mereka berdua, namun Akashi jauh lebih mengontrol ekspresinya sehingga bisa terlihat bahwa dirinya jauh lebih tenang.

"Oh, sial," umpat Momoi dalam bisikan.

"Apa kaubilang barusan?" tanya gurunya membuat Momoi terkesiap kembali.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku akan duduk dengannya," kata Momoi sambil memakai jas laboraturiumnya serta membawa sebuah buku yang dibutuhkan untuk menulis laporan praktikum hari ini.

Kemudian dengan canggung gadis itu duduk tepat di samping Akashi, meja mereka tepat berhadapan dengan meja guru. Jadi, kali ini Momoi harus sebisa mungkin berkompromi sebaik-baiknya dengan rekan kerjanya kali ini. Baru saja ia duduk di kursinya, Akashi tiba-tiba saja menggeser kursinya agar lebih menjauh dari Momoi.

"Hei, apa-apaan maksudmu itu?" bisik Momoi tanpa menghilangkan nada protes.

Akashi meliriknya bingung. "Apa? Aku hanya menggeser kursiku."

Momoi tak menjawab melainkan hanya diam saja, bisa gawat bila mereka ketahuan mengobrol di saat guru tengah menjelaskan. Mereka mulai memperhatikan kembali apa yang dijelaskan oleh guru mereka sampai akhirnya Momoi baru saja menyadari materi apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk praktikum kali ini.

"S-struktur peredaran darah dan kontraksi otot pada…," Momoi menjeda dan seketika matanya terbelalak, "… katak?"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Akashi saat memperhatikan gerak-gerik rekannya yang terlihat sangat aneh itu. Momoi refleks menoleh dan Akashi bisa melihat gadis itu kini agak terlihat ketakutan.

"Kita bukannya akan praktik tentang sel jaringan tumbuhan?" tanya balik gadis itu.

"Kau ini lupa atau apa, itu kan materi minggu kemarin," jawab Akashi. Momoi masih tercengang dengan jawabannya seraya tangannya menepuk jidatnya. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai lupa?

Setelah selesai menjelaskan apa saja yang harus dilakukan, guru mereka mulai memberitahu mereka untuk segera melakukan praktikum tersebut. Beberapa anak yang cukup berani dan tak kenal jijik mulai maju ke depan, tepatnya ke sebuah karung besar dan tanpa diberitahu pun Momoi tahu dengan jelas apa isi karung tersebut.

"Momoi, cepat ambil kataknya."

Sontak saja gadis itu menatap _horror_ ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau gila."

Kening Akashi berkedut mendengar ucapan gadis itu. "Apa?"

"Kau saja yang ambil, Akashi-_kun_. Kau kan laki-laki, seharusnya mengalah untuk mengambil katak itu. Lagipula kau pasti jauh lebih berani memegang katak yang berlendir dan bisa meloncat ke kepalamu itu," kata Momoi dengan sedikit menghasut.

Akashi menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Momoi, kita tidak bicara soal jenis kelamin di sini. Dan satu hal lagi, aku ketua kelompok di sini jadi aku yang berhak menentukan apa tugasku dan apa tugasmu sebagai orang yang baru datang belakangan ke meja ini."

"Apa? Mana bisa kau bersikap curang seperti itu—" Momoi berhenti bicara saat melihat guru mereka sempat melirik ke arah mereka berdua. Gadis itu tersenyum renyah sebelum kembali menatap Akashi.

"Ayolaaaah, kumohon kau saja yang ambil. Aku kan perempuan."

"Dan kau berharap aku peduli meski kau perempuan?"

"Ohhh, kau jahat sekali," katanya seraya cemberut, "Kita suit, yang kalah harus yang mengambil katak itu."

Akhirnya mau tak mau Akashi menuruti kemauan gadis itu. Mereka diam-diam melakukan suit tersebut dan saat ketiga kalinya mereka suit, Momoi harus menelan pahit-pahit hasil akhir tersebut karena ternyata dirinyalah yang harus mengambil katak untuk percobaan mereka berdua.

"Mana mungkin—"

"Tidak terima protes dalam bentuk apapun."

Momoi merengut kesal dan pasrah, hari ini memang hari yang tidak cukup beruntung dirinya. Di depan masih ramai, wajar saja memang siapa yang sudi memegang hewan kecil berlendir nan menjijikan tersebut? Bahkan beberapa anak cowok di kelasnya pun tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengambil katak di dalam karung itu.

_Oh, katak yang baik, tolong berbaik hati denganku kali ini_.

Kini ia berdiri di depan karung tersebut. Matanya terpejam erat seraya diulurkannya salah satu tangannya yang gemetar hebat sebab masih terbayang trauma yang dialaminya sejak kecil. Salahkan Aomine yang dulu saking jahilnya sampai menaruh seekor katak di atas kepalanya hingga membuatnya marah dengan cowok itu selama seminggu.

Namun, bukannya mengambil katak tersebut, tangannya yang sudah masuk setengahnya ke dalam karung tersebut malah ia tarik kembali. Tetapi karena Momoi menarik tangannya terlalu cepat membuat karung tersebut goyah dari posisi berdirinya sehingga jatuh ke lantai dan menyebabkan kumpulan katak di dalamnya meloncat-loncat keluar.

"UWAAAA!"

"KATAKNYA!"

"AMBIL CEPAT AMBIIIIL!"

"IIIIH KATAKNYA DI KAKIKU TOLOOOONG!"

Akashi menghela napas. Sedangkan baik Momoi ataupun sang guru kini turut menepuk kening mereka dengan tangan masing-masing melihat kekacauan ini. Momoi, tamat sudah riwayat A-mu menjadi D.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, kudengar di laboraturium tadi ada pesta katak, ya?"

"Aomine-_kuuuun_!"

Momoi mencubit perut pemuda sawo matang yang kini tengah terbahak puas dengan ledekannya sendiri. Ya ampun, meski ia tak melihat kejadiannya secara langsung, namun Aomine berani jamin bagaiamana ekspresi wajah Momoi saat tahu materi praktikum mereka. Apalagi membayangkan betapa komuknya wajah gadis itu saat melihat hewan-hewan berlendir tadi meloncat ke sana-sini.

"Berhenti mencubitku—HAHAHA!" Aomine benar-benar tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tertawa lebar. Sungguh beruntung kini mereka hanya berdua saja di atap sekolah, bisa dibilang memang ini wilayah rahasia mereka. Tapi jangan menganggap mereka melakukan hal semacam _affair_ hanya karena mereka sering berduaan di sini.

"_Mou_! Kau menyebalkan, Ahomine!" gerutunya seraya cemburut. Tawa Aomine justru semakin terdengar kencang sehingga membuat Momoi ingin kembali mencubitnya, setidaknya sampai ia bisa merasakan getaran dari ponselnya yang ia taruh di dalam saku jaket kuningnya. Lagi-lagi ia mendapat sebuah pemberitahuan dari BBm-nya.

**Akaba**

'Momoi, kau baik-baik saja?'

Kening Momoi mengerut membaca pertanyaan tersebut.

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Memangnya kenapa?'

**Akaba**

'Statusmu.'

_Statusku?_

Kemudian Momoi keluar dari _chat_ tersebut dan melihat status yang dibuatnya tadi. Dan setelah membacanya ia segera paham mengapa Akaba menanyakannya. Di sana tertulis:

**Momoi Satsuki**

'_Bad_-_luck_ _ever_! DX'

"Oh, pantas saja," gumamnya yang ternyata terdengar di telinga Aomine dengan jelas.

"Apanya yang pantas saja?" tanya pemuda itu heran seraya mulutnya sibuk mengunyah yakisoba yang dibelikan Momoi di kantin tadi. Momoi hanya menggeleng dan kembali melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Akaba di BBm.

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Oh … em, itu barusan terjadi sesuatu yang membuatku kesal dan malu sekaligus hari ini. Di jam pertama pelajaran pula :('

**Akaba**

'Memang terjadi apa sampai membuatmu malu?'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'… tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan tertawa ya?'

**Akaba**

'Iya.'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Saat di laboraturium untuk praktikum Biologi tadi…, aku membuat kekacauan -_-'

**Akaba**

'Oh ya? Kekacauan apa?'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Duh, aku malu bilangnya (=3=)'

**Akaba**

'Tidak apa-apa, kan tadi aku sudah janji tidak akan tertawa.'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Tadi aku praktikum soal katak. Karena aku punya trauma pada katak sejak kecil, aku parno dan langsung panik saat harus mengambil katak tersebut dan parahnya aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan karung berisi katak-katak itu di lab tadi! DX'

**Akaba**

'Oh begitu.'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Kok oh begitu, sih? -_-'

**Akaba**

'Itu lebih baik daripada aku tertawa, kan?'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'… iya juga, sih. ._.'

"Kau kenapa dari tadi senyum-senyum terus?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba seraya melemparkan pandangan aneh ke temannya sejak kecil itu. Sontak senyum yang sedari tadi menghiasi bibir Momoi pun menghilang dan digantikan dengan senyum kecut atau bisa dibilang manyun.

"Ada deeeeh, kau tidak boleh tahu," balasnya.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang BBm-an dengan cowok," kata Aomine menebak. Dan memang benar juga sebenarnya.

"Ti-tidak kok," jawab Momoi dengan gugup.

"Bohong," tukas Aomine, "Pasti iya. Buktinya kau gugup dan kau sedari tadi memainkan ujung rambutmu tidak jelas tahu. Kaupikir kau bisa membohongiku yang sudah mengenalmu sejak kau masih dibedong?"

"Aku serius—"

"Sini biar kulihat ponselmu," tiba-tiba Aomine merebut ponsel yang sedari digenggam Momoi dari pemiliknya.

"Aomine-_kuuun_!" Momoi berusaha merebut kembali ponsel yang kini tengah dilihat-lihat isinya oleh Aomine. Cowok berkulit sawo matang itu membaca isi obrolan Momoi dengan Akaba di _chat_ BBm dengan pandangan bingung.

_Sepertinya aku kenal dengan gaya bicara orang ini_, pikir Aomine dengan pandangan yang cukup serius. Hingga tiba-tiba Momoi berhasil merebut benda yang merupakan hak paten miliknya itu. Kini Aomine melihat sosok gadis bersurai merah muda itu tengah berdiri dengan wajah yang menahan kesal.

"Kau tidak sopan main rebut barang orang. Lagipula ini kan barang pribadiku, mana boleh kau main asal melihatnya saja meski kau temanku sejak kecil," omelnya seraya menaruh ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket kuning yang ia kenakan.

Aomine berdiri seraya bersender pada tembok. "Karena aku teman dekatmu sejak kecil aku harus tahu siapa saja yang mendekatimu. Ia setidaknya harus bisa melewati tes dariku sebelum benar-benar kusahkan menjadi pacarmu."

"Mana bisa kau—ugh! Kau bahkan bukan Ayahku yang bisa seenaknya menentukan siapa yang boleh mendekatiku. Aku saja tidak pernah melarangmu pergi dengan siapapun. Lagipula Akaba itu hanya berteman denganku dan kami sama sekali tidak menjalin hubungan seperti pacaran bila itu yang kau maksud."

"Kau sendiri juga bukan Ibuku yang bisa seenaknya mengatur hidupku. Dengar ya Satsuki, biar kujelaskan soal tabiat laki-laki jaman sekarang. Kau masih terlalu polos sehingga kau sangat mudah ditipu mereka—"

"Maksudmu seperti kau—"

"Bukan! Mereka, duh," Aomine mengacak rambutnya, "Pokoknya kau harus hati-hati kalau mau dekat dengan laki-laki. Semesumnya seseorang sepertiku itu jauh lebih baik dibanding cowok-cowok di luar sana."

"Ya ampun, kau begini saja disebut lebih baik. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dirimu versi buruknya," kata Momoi sedikit mengejek.

Aomine hendak membalas ledekan dari sahabatnya itu bila saja suara bel tidak menyelanya lebih dulu. Mungkin dia akan kembali membicarakannya dengan Momoi di tempat latihan sehabis pulang sekolah nanti. Dilihatnya gadis itu tengah merapihkan kotak bekalnya dan Aomine langsung menahannya sebelum gadis itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan atap.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Momoi yang tengah terburu-buru.

"Pokoknya kau harus hati-hati, aku punya firasat buruk dengan cowok bernama Akaba itu entah kenapa. Apalagi saat membaca isi _chat_ darinya itu seolah mengingatkanku pada sesuatu yang buruk seakan-akan aku pernah bicara dengannya," jawab Aomine yang entah kenapa terdengar sok bijak di telinga Momoi.

"Kau ngaco, kau saja bahkan tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengannya di pertandingan basket. Mana mungkin kau tiba-tiba saja merasa mengenalnya hanya karena lewat gaya bicaranya di _chat_ BBm. Sudah ah, aku harus segera kembali ke kelas," ujar Momoi seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sementara itu, Aomine, yang entah suatu mukjizat atau kebetulan semata, menggunakan otaknya untuk memikirkan sesuatu secara serius. Saking seriusnya ia sendiri bahkan lupa bahwa ia belum menghabiskan yakisoba yang dibelikan oleh Momoi tadi.

"Aduh, siapa ya? Rasanya aku sangat mengenali caranya bicara. Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu—hoaaaam. Ah, ternyata berpikir bisa membuatku capek. Aku mau tidur dulu ah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya Aomine memperhatikan gerak-gerik Momoi yang semakin aneh saja. Gadis itu kerap kali kepergok olehnya tengah tersenyum seraya mengetikkan sesuatu di layar sentuh ponselnya itu. Dan Aomine berani bertaruh bahwa gadis itu sedang keasyikan mengobrol dengan cowok misterius bernama Akaba.

Cowok itu kemudian menghabiskan isi botol mineral dinginnya sampai kosong, kemudian melap wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat dengan sebuah handuk putih berukuran kecil yang barusan diberikan oleh sang manajer. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi penasaran dengan cowok bernama Akaba itu, bahkan Momoi sampai seperti orang gila karena tersenyum terus.

"Oi, Akashi," panggilnya kepada sang kapten yang hanya memberinya sebuah lirikan, "Memang kita pernah melawan salah satu sekolah dari Kyoto, ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Akashi seraya mengambil ponselnya dari dalam loker.

Aomine melirik Momoi dari balik celah pintu ruang loker yang terbuka. "Ini ada hubungannya dengan Satsuki, kalau tidak mana mungkin aku bertanya kepadamu."

"Apa?" kini Akashi memandangnya bingung.

Aomine memutar tubuhnya hingga kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan. "Jangan bilang-bilang Satsuki kalau aku menceritakan hal ini kepadamu, oke?"

"Akashicchi, Aominecchi, kalian lagi gosipin siapa, sih-ssu? Ikut nimbrung doooong," sahut Kise dengan suaranya yang begitu riang.

"Sst! Berisik sekali kau itu, nanti ketahuan Satsuki," bisik Aomine dengan nada mengancam.

"Oh, maaf-ssu," balas Kise dalam bisikan pula.

"Aomine, aku tidak mau membicarakan aib Momoi bila itu yang ingin kau bicarakan," kata Akashi seraya hendak pergi namun ditahan oleh Aomine dan Kise.

"Jangan pergi dulu," Aomine menarik tangan Akashi, "Mungkin kalau kuceritakan kau akan langsung ingat seseorang yang pernah bertanding dengan kita. Kau kan kapten, mana mungkin kaulupa dengan siapa saja kita pernah bertanding, kan?" Aomine memandangnya serius.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan cukup tega untuk membicarakan sahabatmu sejak kecil di belakang, Aomine," sahutan Midorima terdengar sedikit menyindir.

Aomine memandangnya tidak peduli. "Aku tidak menjelek-jelekannya, siapa tahu kalian bisa memberiku saran atau pendapat apa yang terjadi dengan Satsuki."

"Huh? Memang ada apa dengan Sa-chin?" tanya Murasakibara seraya melahap suapan terakhir maiubo favoritnya.

Aomine terdiam sebentar, memandang semua tema setimnya itu dengan pandangan yang terlalu serius untuk ukuran seorang Aomine Daiki. Kemudian cowok itu membungkuk dan kini posisi mereka semua persis seperti sebelum mereka bertanding.

"Satsuki sudah punya pacar!" seru Aomine dalam bisikan.

"Hah? Yang benar-ssu? Siapa siapa siapa?" tanya Kise heboh.

"Kise-_kun_, suaramu terlalu kencang."

Sontak mereka semua menoleh ke belakang Kise.

"Oi, Tetsu! Sejak kapan kau di situ?"

"Kurokocchi, jangan menakutiku dengan hadir tiba-tiba di belakangku seperti hantu-ssu!"

"Padahal aku tidak melihat Kuro-chin dari tadi."

"Aku sudah di sini, hanya saja Kise-_kun_ mengambil tempatku," jawab Kuroko dengan nada yang sangat amat datar.

"_G-gomen_ hehe," balas Kise seraya tersenyum miris melihat nasib temannya yang satu itu. Bukan salah Kise ataupun Kuroko sendiri kan bila hawa kehadiran Kuroko itu bagaikan angin yang tidak terlihat namun bisa dirasakan?

Aomine kembali ke topik. "Nah, lanjut lagi. Tadi siang saat kami di atap aku memergokinya tengah mengobrol di BBm dengan seorang cowok yang mengaku pernah bertanding melawan kita. Kata Satsuki dia itu berasal dari sebuah SMP di Kyoto dan nama orangnya adalah Akaba. Makanya aku mau bertanya ke Akashi apa iya kita pernah bertanding melawan suatu sekolah dari Kyoto yang cukup jauh begitu?"

Kini mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada seorang cowok satu-satunya yang berambut merah menyala. Akashi menghela napas sebelum berdiri tegak dan memandang Aomine.

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu ingat. Lagipula mengapa kau terlihat sangat mengurusi kehidupan asmaranya?"

"Oh~" tiba-tiba Kise langsung melemparkan tatapan jahil ke Aomine, "Kau pasti cemburu ya, Aominecchi? Ternyata benar dugaanku kalau kau naksir Momocchi selama ini-ssu~"

Aomine memutar bola matanya. "Geez, buat apa aku cemburu? Lagipula aku hanya memandangnya seperti kakak perempuanku sendiri. Aku hanya tidak ingin Satsuki didekati cowok tidak jelas yang baru dikenalnya, lewat BBm pula. Kalau Satsuki mau pacaran, dia harus mengenalkan calonnya itu kepadaku supaya bisa aku tes apakah pemuda itu cukup pantas menjadi pacar Satsuki."

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau bisa menjadi sosok sahabat yang posesif terhadap Momoi, nanodayo," komentar Midorima seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan salah satu tanganya yang tak memegang buku diari berwarna _pink_—_lucky item_ hari ini barangkali.

"Aku tidak posesif—"

"Ya, kau terlalu posesif," potong Akashi, "Meski kau sahabatnya bukan berarti kau punya hak mencampuri urusan pribadi Momoi. Momoi punya hak untuk dekat dengan siapa saja selama itu tidak buruk untuknya. Aku yakin dia sudah cukup paham mana yang baik dan mana yang benar. Berhentilah menghalang-halanginya untuk dekat dengan seseorang bernama Akaba itu, Aomine."

Tepat setelah Akashi berhenti bicara, ia bisa merasakan seluruh pasang mata di sana menatap diriya heran. Seolah-olah ia baru saja mengeluarkan suatu kalimat yang hanya terlontar sekali seumur hidupnya dan membuat mereka terperangah.

"Akashi, hanya perasaanku saja atau kau terdengar seperti sangat mendukung hubungan AkaTsuki?" tanya Aomine heran.

"AkaTsuki?"

"Akaba dan Satsuki, duh ngapain kugabung nama mereka seperti pasangan, ya?" Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aku tidak memihak siapapun di sini, aku hanya bicara apa yang menurutku memang benar," balas Akashi seraya membereskan tasnya dan segera berjalan keluar dari ruang loker mereka untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Aomine ikut menyusul keluar seperti Akashi, namun pemuda itu justru menghampiri sahabatnya yang masih duduk di kursi penonton. Kali ini Momoi tidak terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya, daripada itu terlihat seperti menunggu respon seseorang.

"Satsuki," panggilnya.

"Eh? Kau sudah selesai?" tanya gadis itu.

Aomine mengabaikan pertanyaan Momoi. "Hei, kau tadi bilang si Akaba itu sudah pindah sekolah di Tokyo, bukan?"

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Aku menantangnya untuk datang menemui kita di Maji Burger hari Minggu besok jam 1 siang. Kalau dia benar-benar naksir denganmu, dia setidaknya cukup berani untuk ketemuan langsung dengan kita berdua."

Mata Momoi terbelalak lebar. "Hei! Mana bisa kau seenaknya mengatur—Aomine-_kun_! Kembalikan ponselku sekarang juga!"

Aomine membawa lari ponsel Momoi sehingga kini terlihat mereka saling kejar-kejaran di _gymnasium_. Dan ketika Momoi sudah mulai kelelahan, karena tak tega juga akhirnya Aomine mengembalikan ponsel itu kepadanya.

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Akaba, aku mau kita bertemu Minggu besok di Maji Burger jam 1 siang. Kalau kau tidak datang, aku akan marah.'

"Tenang saja, Satsuki. Aku sudah mengirim _chat_ ke Akaba untuk bertemu denganmu di Maji Burger. Tak perlu menatapku _horror_ begitu, di awal nanti aku akan bersembunyi dan bila sudah waktunya aku akan keluar dari tempat persembunyianku untuk menyatakan apakah dia sesuai untukmu atau sebaliknya," jelas Aomine dengan bangganya.

Momoi menatap seram isi _chat_ yang dikirim Aomine kepada Akaba. "Kau … mengiriminya—"

_Drrt!_

**Akaba**

'Oke.'

Sepertinya besok akan menjadi hari yang menegangkan untuk Momoi.

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tasya Berbagi Cerita (TBC):**_

_Gue ngetik ini pas lagi di Padang. Sinyalnya booook minta dicivooook+dijamah+digerayangi TwT_

_Alhasil gue nyicil aja deh ngetik beberapa words dulu, masalah publish sih gampang di Jakarta juga bisa. Udah gitu nyari konter rempong pula, gue mesti naik angkot dua kali buat ke konter pulsa. Gue mau bbm-an, baca fic, dll ribetnya Subhanallah -_-_

_Ah, tapi gue dilarang untuk mengeluh (boong deeeeng)_

_**P.S:**__ tangyu yaaaw buat reviews, favo, dan followsnya. Daku tjintah kalian, sini biar mamih Tasya cipok atu-atu *rantein semuanya* *BDSM mode* *eh iya ini bukan rate M ya*_

_**Warning: **__gue tau kalo gue melakukan ini akan bikin cerita ini jatuhnya kayak AU kali ya, tapi gue paling mager bikin OC di fanfic sih jadi gue mutusin __**Aida Riko**__ bakal jadi __**sepupu jauh Momoi**__. Jadi anggap aja ini canon yang terselubung mhihiih_

* * *

_**Secret Avatar**_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kerumunan orang di pusat kota itu bagaikan semut-semut yang saling berimpitan bila dilihat dari puncak menara Tokyo. Maklum saja mengingat ini adalah hari Minggu sehingga banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah bersama keluarga atau teman mereka. Tapi cuaca yang cerah-coret-panas yang minta ampun ini benar-benar cobaan untuk orang sespesies Aomine Daiki.

Cowok _tan_ itu saja bahkan berpikir bahwa dirinya hari ini menjadi OOC dimana sosok Aomine yang biasanya akan lebih memilih tidur siang dengan suara _ngorok_ yang mengganggu di telinga Momoi daripada mesti buang-buang tenaga keluar dari sarangnya seperti sekarang ini. Kalau saja bukan karena cowok misterius bernama Akaba, Aomine sendiri juga ogah harus main petak umpet seperti sekarang. Ya ampun, ini kan masih musim panas.

Ya, seperti apa yang ia katakan tempo hari kepada Momoi bahwa ia telah menyusun rencana dimana dirinya akan bersembunyi di luar Maji Burger. Aomine memilih tempat yang strategis dengan bersembunyi di balik pohon cukup besar di seberang jalan sementara ia menyuruh Momoi duduk di dekat jendela besar sehingga Aomine bisa lebih leluasa memperhatikan apa yang terjadi antara Momoi dan Akaba.

Omong-omong soal Akaba, Aomine sudah berusaha mengingat kembali tim mana saja yang pernah menjadi lawan di lapangan bersama Teiko. Dan ia yakin betul bahwa dirinya tidak pernah absen pertandingan—meski sering bolos latihan—dan ia yakin demi celana dalam motif kodok milik Midorima bahwa mereka belum pernah melawan tim basket asal Kyoto.

Namun daripada itu, Aomine menaruh curiga besar atas orang bernama Akaba itu. Entah kenapa namanya itu seperti mengingatkannya kepada sosok seseorang, tapi Aomine juga belum menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Apalagi bila dilihat dari cara Akaba berbicara di _chat_ BBm dengan Momoi benar-benar sangat dikenali oleh Aomine seolah ia pernah bicara dengan Akaba sebelumnya—tapi siapa?

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan mata birunya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut merah terang. Jelas sekali itu adalah kapten tim basketnya, Akashi Seijuurou. Kening Aomine mengerut, Akashi di matanya kali ini benar-benar terlihat … beda. Entah karena pemuda itu baru saja merapihkan potongan rambutnya atau karena pakaiannya yang sangat rapih.

_Kok Akashi seperti ingin menemui orang penting? Jangan-jangan dia mau kencan—ah, tapi tidak mungkin! Orang semacam Akashi mana mungkin memikirkan cewek. Eh? Tapi kalau begitu sama saja aku menilainya sebagai homo dong?  
_

"Oi, Akashi! Kau ngapain di sini?" tanyanya saat Akashi sudah mendekat—sepertinya cowok itu mau menyeberang.

Akashi berhenti melangkah sebelum ia menoleh ke Aomine yang memandangnya heran. Kapten yang agak kejam itu sedikit terkejut mengenai kehadiran Aomine yang sangat tidak diduga olehnya—oh _so_ pasti tidak diharapkan juga. Sebenarnya Akashi ingin langsung kabur ke seberang jalan layaknya tidak kenal dengan Aomine atau bahkan pura-pura tidak lihat saking gelapnya Aomine. Tapi telat _banget_, Aomine sudah lebih dulu menariknya ke balik pohon.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Aomine.

"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu."

"Kau duluan," kata Aomine sedikit ngotot.

"Cuma jalan-jalan, sekalian mencari properti untuk acara festival musim panas Teiko minggu depan," jawab Akashi asal. Entah kenapa Aomine bisa merasakan ada sorot mata tidak suka dari cara Akashi memandangnya sekarang. Tapi layaknya Aomine peduli saja Akashi mau menatapnya bagaimana. Toh, dia sudah kebal, terlalu sering ditatap begitu oleh Akashi setiap ia bolos latihan.

"Oh, kupikir apa. Iya juga ya, minggu depan sudah mulai festival sekolah—hoaaaam malas sekali rasanya. Omong-omong kelasmu akan mengadakan apa? Kelasku tidak seru, mereka mengadakan _fortune telling _berkat si Oha-Asa _freak_ itu adalah Ketua kelas kami."

"_Eropa Tour_," jawabnya cepat berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Aomine."

"Pertanyaan?"

"Kau sedang apa di sini dengan posisi mencurigakan begitu?"

Alis kiri Aomine naik. "Oh, aku cuma lagi mengintai seseorang saja kok."

Akashi mengikuti arah pandang mata _ace_ timnya itu. "Kau memata-matai Momoi? Buat apa?"

Tiba-tiba Aomine merangkulnya sehingga mereka saling mendekat. Kemudian pemuda itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Akashi.

"Kauingat si Akaba cowok tidak jelas yang kuceritakan dua hari yang lalu di loker? Itu loh yang mengaku dari SMP di Kyoto dan diam-diam punya niat terselubung buat macarin Satsuki layaknya tetek di balik kutang."

Akashi meliriknya. "Oh. Kenapa?"

Aomine menyengir lebar. "Aku mengerjainya dengan menyuruhnya datang ke Maji Burger dengan memakai BBm Satsuki. Untung saja Satsuki _mau_ menuruti walau dia sepertinya masih kesal setengah mati atas sikapku. Tapi, hooooi, aku cuma mau berniat baik dengan memastikan apakah si Akaba serius dengan Satsuki atau sebaliknya."

Tiba-tiba Akashi berdeham. "Oh. Jadi kau yang mengirim _chat_ ke Akaba?"

"Ya iyalaaah! Satsuki mana mau memaksa si Akaba, makanya aku harus bertindak duluan sebelum Satsuki dibuat menyesal nantinya. Lagipula, aku juga penasaran sih memangnya si Akaba ganteng _banget_ ya sampai Satsuki klepek-klepek begitu? Tapi Satsuki bilang dia sendiri tidak tahu rupa Akaba seperti apa—oi! Akashi kaudengar aku tidak, sih?"

Ia menatap sebal ke arah Akashi yang justru sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau lagi ngapain sih—"

"Aomine, aku melarangmu untuk melihat-lihat isi ponselku!" perintah Akashi saat melihat gelagat Aomine yang nyaris melirik ke ponselnya. Kemudian Akashi berdiri dari posisi menunduknya membuat Aomine ikut melakukan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Aomine saat melihat Akashi berbalik pergi menuju jalan dari mana ia datang barusan.

"Pulang—"

"Oi! Kau jangan _ngambek_, aku bahkan tidak sempat melirik isi ponselmu tahu! Lama-lama kau seperti Midorima saja."

Akashi berbalik lagi. "Aku tidak _ngambek_, Aomine."

Kemudian ia berputar balik kembali ke tempat Aomine berada. Aomine kira Akashi akan kembali bersembunyi dengannya di balik pohon, namun ia salah kira saat ia melihat Akashi justru menyeberang menuju Maji Burger. Belum sempat bicara apa-apa ke Akashi, Aomine dihentikan dengan getaran ponselnya—ah, dari Momoi ternyata.

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Akaba tidak jadi datang -_-'

Aomine melotot membaca BBm dari Momoi. Ekspresi wajahnya seolah mengatakan '_WTF?!_ _Terus ngapain gua lama-lama di sini kayak sengaja minta badan gua makin dibikin burik ditambah jamuran?!_' sekarang, ah sial amat hari ini.

**Aomine Daiki**

'Kok bisa?!'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Dia bilang dia terpaksa membatalkan pertemuan kali ini karena ia harus mengurusi surat penting entahlah apa ke sekolahnya dan setelah itu ia harus datang untuk kerja kelompok di rumah temannya :/ kau ke sini saja kalau mau, _milkshake_ punyaku belum habis soalnya'

**Aomine Daiki**

'Oh sialan -_- ya sudah deh, aku pulang duluan ya soalnya ngantuk berat'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Kok aku tidak kaget dengan jawabanmu, ya?'

Aomine tidak membalas _chat_ Momoi yang terakhir. Kalau Momoi sering diladeni yang ada malah tidak akan habis-habis obrolan mereka berdua. Alhasil Aomine mematikan ponselnya sebelum menaruh benda elektronik itu ke dalam saku celana jinsnya. Dalam hati ia sudah memuja-muja kasurnya tercinta di rumah untuk segera diajak tidur bersama—tolong jangan berpikir yang menganu, ya.

Sementara itu, Momoi berdecak kesal menyadari Aomine pasti tidak akan membalas _chat_ terakhirnya. Dasar cowok satu itu, terkadang masih sanggup membuat Momoi mencak-mencak dalam hati. Momoi menyesap sisa terakhir _milkshake_ cokelatnya sampai akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk yang dibuka oleh sosok yang ogah ia temui selama beberapa hari ini.

Malas bertatap muka dengan Akashi, alih-alih menyadarinya Momoi memilih memandangi pemandangan di luar Maji Burger meski ia sendiri juga bingung apa yang patut ia tatapi dari pemandangan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar sana. Dan sungguh sial, Akashi justru berjalan ke arahnya sekarang!

Momoi menghela napas bosan. "Ngapain kau ke sini?"

Akashi memandang gadis itu bingung, menoleh ke belakang sebentar sebelum menatap Momoi lagi. "Kaubicara denganku?"

Sungguh Momoi ingin sekali diberi kesempatan untuk mencakar wajahnya.

"Kaupikir aku gila bicara dengan tembok?" balas Momoi sengit.

"Oh, sori. Lagipula aku punya hak mau datang ke sini atau tidak, selama bukan kau yang punya kau tidak punya wewenang untuk mengusirku."

Momoi baru saja ingin membalas ucapannya, namun Akashi sudah lebih dulu pergi menuju meja pemesanan untuk memesan entah apa mungkin _cheeseburger_. Berusaha tidak peduli lagi dengan kehadiran cowok itu, Momoi ingin segera membayar pesanannya supaya ia bisa sesegera mungkin jauh-jauh dari si rambut merah—_wait_!

_Mana dompetku?!_

Gadis itu membuka lebar tas tangannya, berusaha mendapatkan apa yang ia cari-cari sedari tadi. Namun daripada menemukan dompetnya, yang ada ia justru menemukan barang-barang tidak penting di dalamnya.

Oke, yeah, ia amat sangat panik sekarang namun masih berusaha menutupinya. Bisa _berabe_ kalau Akashi menyadari sikapnya itu dan kemudian datang kembali untuk bertanya 'Kau kenapa panik begitu?' ke Momoi. Sehingga Momoi mau tidak mau harus jujur kalau dompetnya hilang dan mau dikemanakan mukanya setelah itu?!

Di saat ia tengah gelisah, tiba-tiba Akashi datang lagi.

"Mau apa?" tanya Momoi agak ketus. _Well_, bukan maunya sebenarnya untuk bersikap layaknya orang PMS begitu. Itu hanya untuk menutupi kepanikannya sekarang.

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran kemana teman kencanmu?" tanya balik Akashi seraya menatap ke kursi kosong di depan Momoi. Namun, Momoi dapat mendengar nada mengejek dari pertanyaannya.

Momoi merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. "Siapa bilang aku mau kencan? Lagipula bukan urusanmu kan aku mau apa di sini, aku punya urusan pribadi yang tidak perlu kau ketahui."

"Yeah, terserah kau. Aomine sudah cerita kok."

_Duh, Dai-_chan_ ember amat jadi orang!_

"M-memangnya dia cerita apa?"

"Semuanya, soal si Akaba itu. Kau ini kan temannya dari kecil, masa tidak tahu tabiat Aomine yang bukan merupakan penjaga rahasia yang baik," komentar Akashi.

_Yeah, tentu __**seharusnya**__ aku tahu kalau Dai-_chan_ itu comelnya minta ampun seperti Ki-_chan_. Lihat saja pulang nanti, akan kubuat kulitnya jadi putih bangsat—eh, langsat maksudnya_.

"Dia bohong tuh," kata Momoi yang justru dialah yang berbohong sekarang.

"Terserah," kemudian Akashi melangkah menjauh dari Momoi menuju pintu keluar restoran cepat saji tersebut. Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya memandang punggung Akashi yang nyaris keluar dengan tatapan memelas. Biar kata ia sebalnya minta ampun dengan sang kapten, tetap saja Momoi ingin membuang jauh egonya kali ini demi keadaan kepepet. Kalau dompetnya tidak hilang dia juga ogah amat memandang Akashi seperti ini.

Tapi telat! Momoi mendesah pelan dan serasa sekujur tubuhnya lemas seketika saat melihat Akashi sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkan Maji Burger. Mampuslah dirinya sekarang, kini Momoi mau membayar pesanannya dengan apa pula? Atau ia BBm Aomine untuk kembali dan meminjam uangnya sebentar? Ah, tapi ia tahu benar adatnya Aomine bagaimana kalau sudah ketemu kasur.

Tiba-tiba lamunannya buyar seketika saat melihat seorang pelayan restoran membawa nampan dengan _cherry sundae_ di atasnya. Pelayan itu menaruh pesanan yang merupakan favorit Momoi di atas mejanya.

"Sebentar, aku tidak memesan—"

"Maaf, Nona. Tapi saya hanya melakukan tugas saya," katanya menyela seraya tetap bersikeras menaruh nampan tersebut di atas meja Momoi, "Dan tolong habiskan _cherry sundae_ ini ya, Nona."

Momoi memandang bingung benda di depannya. Tapi kali ini yang menjadi sorot fokus matanya bukanlah pesanan tersebut, melainkan benda yang sangat dikenalinya kini tepat beberapa senti di depannya.

_Dompetku!_

"Oh iya, pesanan Nona tadi sudah dibayar dengan uang Nona sendiri kok oleh pemuda tadi," kata si pelayan sebelum melangkah pergi untuk kembali bekerja. Momoi bergumam terima kasih kepadanya dan kemudian ia melihat secarik kertas di dekat pesanan tersebut. Diraihnya kertas tersebut dan tulisan di sana membuatnya terkesiap seketika di tempat.

'_Habiskan. Dan lain kali jangan ceroboh. Akashi S._'

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Drrt!_

_Drrt!_

Momoi baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat ponselnya bergetar dua kali. Ada dua notif tertera di ponselnya dan keduanya berasal dari BBm. Senyumnya kembali mengembang di malam itu saat melihat keduanya berasal dari Akaba. Handuk di kepalanya ia sampirkan asal pada kursi belajarnya sementara ia sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

**Akaba**

'Hei'

'**PING!**'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Haloooo~~! XD kenapa nih? Kupikir kau belum selesai kerja kelompok'

**Akaba**

'Sudah kok. Oh iya, aku minta maaf belum bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk bertemu denganmu, Satsuki. Mungkin lain kali.'

Tunggu. Momoi menajamkan matanya saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari isi _chat_ BBm Akaba itu. Dan ia menemukannya pada kata yang merupakan nama kecilnya sendiri! Akaba baru saja memanggilnya dengan 'Satsuki' demi Tuhan Momoi senangnya minta ampun!

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Haha tidak apa-apa, masih ada lain kali koooook. Eh? Satsuki? Tumben kau memanggilku begitu—eh tapi tidak apa-apa deh hehehe tandanya kita akrab seperti aku dengan Dai-_chan_ ;))'

**Akaba**

'Oh iya, aku baru sadar memanggilmu Satsuki.'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Emm, namamu cuma Akaba? Itu margamu atau kau punya nama kecil? o.O'

**Akaba**

'Cukup Akaba saja. Kenapa? Kau mau memanggilku 'Aka-_pyon'_, Satsuki?'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Apa? -_- hahaha aku kan hanya penasaraaaan :p ya sudah deh Akaba sajaaaa. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu 'Aka-_pyon_'. Geez mungkin 'Akaba-_pyon_' itu masih lebih spesifik. Tapi kalau cuma 'Aka' bisa mengarah kepada dua orang; antara kau dan Akashi-_kun_. Eh aku baru sadar, kalian berdua namanya nyaris mirip ternyata, jangan-jangan kau berambut merah juga o.O'

**Akaba**

'… kau masih marah dengannya? Ya, rambutku merah.'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Err, tidak juga sih sebenarnya. Oh iya, omong-omong soal Akashi-_kun_, ada yang ingin kuceritakan nih kepadamu. Tapi janji yaaa kau harus merahasiakan ini dari siapapun! Aku kapok curhat ke Dai-_chan_, dia embernya minta ampuuun ;;A;;'

**Akaba**

'Oke.'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Tadi aku ketemu Akashi-_kun_ di Maji Burger ._.'

'Awalnya sih seperti biasa, aku ogah ketemu dia -_- tapi tadi aku panik soalnya dompetku hilang dan aku belum sempat membayar _milkshake_ cokelat pesanankuuuu DX tadinya aku nyaris mau pinjam uang Akashi-_kun_ tapi ya bagaimana ya aku malas juga bilang ke orangnya langsung. Tapi coba tebak apa?!'

'AKASHI-_KUN_ YANG MENEMUKAN DOMPETKU DAN DIA MENRAKTIRKU _CHERRY_ _SUNDAE_! :O'

**Akaba**

'… oh. Terus sekarang bagaimana?'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Bagaimana apanya? O.O)a'

**Akaba**

'Iya, perasaanmu ke Akashi. Jangan-jangan kau malah suka dengannya sekarang. Cie.'

_Ya ampun, Akaba bilang 'Cie' kok berasa garing amat, ya?_

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Suka apaan -_- mana mungkin aku suka dengannya hanya karena dia menemukan dompetku dan menraktir saja. Kalau mau aku suka dengan seseorang itu, cowok itu setidaknya harus bisa memenangkan hatiku atau bisa membuatku nyaman di dekatnya :D'

**Akaba**

'Berarti Aomine termasuk?'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Pffft! Apanya lagipula Dai-_chan_ hanya kuanggap sebagai sahabat saja apalagi dia sudah seperti saudara laki-laki bagiku :v oh iya, Akaba, kapan ya kita bisa janjian untuk ketemuan lagi? Bagaimanapun juga rasanya aneh loh aku sudah sering curhat kepadamu tapi aku saja bahkan tidak tahu kau itu siapa :/'

**Akaba**

'… jadi kau masih penasaran?'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Ya iyalah ._. habis kau itu misterius sekali sih, aku jadi penasaran dengan wajahmu—eh aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kau mengirimiku fotomu. Satuuuuu saja, tidak usah kau jadikan _display picture_ BBm-mu kooook yayayayaya?'

'Sebagai gantinya, kukirim foto gratis dariku ;))'

'*image*'

**Akaba**

'Tidak ah.'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Kok begituuuuu? :((( kan sudah kukirim fotoku untukmu -,- kenapa sih kau masih saja merahasiakan identitasmu dariku? Cewek akan semakin penasaran kalau lawan jenis terlalu menutup diri :p'

**Akaba**

'Aku tahu, kau contohnya. Aku hanya ingin kau mengenaliku secara langsung bukan karena lewat foto saja. Makanya, kau sabar ya. Aku ingin kau benar-benar tahu wujud asliku bila memang sudah waktunya dan itu adalah waktu yang tepat. Nanti kuberitahu kapan saat yang tepat untuk bertemu kok. Oh iya, sudah dulu ya, aku ada urusan.'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Heeeem, oke deh kalau begituuu~ aku juga harus menelepon Dai-_chan_ untuk membicarakan hal penting.'

**Akaba**

'Oh iya, Satsuki. Omong-omong, kau sangat cantik ternyata.'

Kini Momoi bisa merasakan wajahnya nyaris menyerupai warna rambut Akashi. Ini memang bukanlah pertama kalinya ada seorang pemuda yang mengomentari tentang penampilan fisiknya. Tapi ketika Akaba yang mengatakannya, Momoi sendiri bingung mengapa rasanya ia ingin sekali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik bantal. Dan yang lebih membuatnya bingung adalah mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya hanya karena ucapan singkat tersebut.

_Duh, kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini ya setiap bicara dengan Akaba? Masa iya sih aku suka dengan seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Apalagi aku hanya mengenal Akaba melalui obrolan di BBm_.

Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk berhenti memikirkan hal aneh-aneh mengenai perasaannya kepada Akaba. Meski Akaba memang di awalnya ia kira hanya orang iseng modal nekat saja, Momoi justru menganggapnya layaknya teman dekat seperti Aomine.

Oh iya, omong-omong soal si Ketan Hitam—ambil positifnya saja; gelap namun manis—Momoi baru ingat ia harus sesegera mungkin meminta konfirmasi soal pembocoran rahasianya oleh Aomine kepada Akashi.

Ia meraih telepon genggamnya kemudian menghubungi Aomine seraya berjalan menuju keluar kamar, tepatnya menuju dapur. Orang tuanya memang tengah pergi ke luar kota dikarenakan pekerjaan mereka berdua yang mengharuskan mereka bekerja di kota yang berbeda selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Ibunya bekerja di Shibuya sementara Ayah bekerja di Fukuoka.

Sebenarnya Momoi sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri, tapi repot juga ternyata bila sudah mengenai urusan makanan mengingat ia sendiri cukup tahu diri sekarang mengenai efek samping masakan buatannya itu bisa menyebabkan seseorang pulang ke Rahmatullah. Hiperbola memang, tapi ungkapan tadi hanya mengikuti fakta yang diungkapkan di cerita aslinya.

Cukup lama terdengar nada tunggu sampai Momoi bisa mendengar suara berat yang begitu dikenalinya.

"Dai-_chan_!"

"Oi, Satsuki. Ada apa? Aku mau tidur, nih."

"Ada apa ada apa, kau itu jadi orang ember amat, sih! Kenapa Akashi-_kun_ bisa sampai tahu soal Akaba segala? Aku kan sudah pernah bilang supaya kau jangan membicarakan soal Akaba kepada siapapun!" seru Momoi mencak-mencak seraya melahap _pasta_ yang sudah dihangatkan.

"Kecilkan suaramu dong," tiba-tiba saja Aomine menyengir di seberang sana, "Sori deh, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja serius. Lidahku keseleo di ruang ganti tempo hari, alhasil anak-anak yang lainnya jadi tahu deh soal si Akaba."

Momoi melotot. "Apa?! Jadi, bukan hanya Akashi-_kun_ yang tahu soal Akaba—ugh! Kau itu menyebalkan sekali, sih! Sudah begitu aku dikira pacaran dengan Akaba pula oleh Akashi-_kun_, nanti bagaimana kalau sampai muncul gosip yang aneh-aneh mengenaiku?!"

"Ya sudah, cuek saja sih. Gosip ini, nanti juga hilang sendiri dimakan waktu. Lagipula kau sendiri pasti tahu Akashi itu bukan tipe orang yang suka gosip, aku yakin dia tidak akan bicara yang aneh-aneh ke anak-anak sekolah. Oh iya, omong-omong tadi Akaba tetap tidak datang setelah aku pulang?"

"Tidak!" jawab Momoi singkat, namun terdengar nada _bete_ di suaranya. Dan itu membuat Aomine tersenyum penuh kemenangan di kamarnya sekarang.

Aomine mendengus girang. "Apa aku bilang, aku sudah berani jamin si Akaba tidak akan berani menunjukkan batang hidungnya di depanmu langsung. Kan sudah kubilang dari awal kalau kau harus hati-hati dengan cowok jaman sekarang apalagi yang sejenis Akaba, hanya modal kenalan lewat BBm apa yang mau kau harapkan?"

"Cerewet! Ini kan masalahku, kenapa kau yang sewot soal Akaba?"

"Yeee aku kan sebagai sahabatmu yang baik hanya memberikan pendapat serta saran yang sebaiknya dilakukan supaya lain kali kau tidak akan dibuat menyesal oleh cowok nantinya—eh, omong-omong kapan aku bisa tidur kalau kaubicara terus?"

Momoi mengulum senyum jahil. "Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Ya sudah deh, dadaaaah."

Gadis itu kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Aomine. Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya, Momoi segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk bergerumul dengan selimut hangatnya—maklum ia sudah _ngantuk_ berat. Baru saja ia hendak memejamkan mata dan bersiap memasuki dunia mimpi, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa Akaba meng-_chat_ lagi, ternyata saat ia cek bukan dari Akaba.

**Aida Riko**

'Satsukiiiiii, aku kangeeeen! ({}) Oh iya, kudengar dari Ayahku katanya Bibi dan Paman sedang tugas di luar kota, ya? Sendirian, dong? Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahumu kalau liburan musim panas ini aku akan liburan ke Tokyo looooh!'

Momoi langsung terbangun dari posisi tidurnya ketika membaca kata demi kata yang dikirim dari sepupu jauhnya itu. Akhirnya setelah 2 tahun tidak bertemu mereka akan segera bertemu kembali! Momoi dengan girang membalas BBm dari Riko.

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Asyiiiiiiik XD kapan kau ke sini? Kita sudah lama tahu tidak ketemu :( hehehe yang penting kau segera ke sini, pasti kalau kau melihat Dai-_chan_ kau akan berpikir 'Duh, Aomine-_kun_ kenapa tambah buluk, ya?' hahaha. Aku mau curhat dari kemarin (kautahu sendiri Dai-_chan_ embernya minta ampun), soal yaaaah seseorang. Tapi aku tidak enak, takutnya mengganggumu u,u'

**Aida Riko**

'Hahaha aku jadi mau cepat-cepat ketemu si Ahomine, jangan-jangan pas ketemu nanti yang kulihat hanya giginya saja lol! Ciyeeee siapa nih sekarang? Jangan bilang kau mau cerita kalau kau mulai naksir Aomine-_kun_ ;)'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Duh, enak sajaa bukaaaaan TwT'

'Panjang deh ceritanya! Makanya kau segera ke rumahku, aku sendirian di siniiii -_-'

**Aida Riko**

'Okeeee~! Mungkin minggu depan aku akan ke rumahmu, sekarang aku sedang berada di rumah adik kelasku sewaktu di SD bersama Kiyoshi-_kun_. Oh iya, kudengar ada festival musim panas di Teiko. Aku mau ikut yaaa :p'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Silahkaaaan hahaha oke kutunggu pokoknya kehadiranmu. Dan kalau kau jadi ikut ke festival Teiko kau patut datang ke kelasku okeee? Kelasku mengambil tema _Eropa Tour_ looooh ;))'

**Aida Riko**

'Siaaaap! Itu mah gampang! Pokoknya tunggu aku yaaa!'

Momoi hendak membalas BBm Riko sampai tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar kembali dan kali ini merupakan dari Akaba. Tiba-tiba ada kegirangan tersendiri di lubuk hatinya setiap melihat notif dari Akaba muncul di ponselnya.

**Akaba**

'Oh iya, Satsuki, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Tentu saja boleh. Memang kau mau tanya apa?'

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mendapat balasan dari Akaba.

**Akaba**

'Apa kaupercaya ada kebohongan yang dilakukan untuk sesuatu hal yang baik? Misal ingin mengatakan 'aku minta maaf' kepada seseorang hanya saja karena tidak cukup berani melihat reaksi orang itu makanya terpaksa melakukan suatu kebohongan'

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Wah sepertinya ini cukup serius, ya? Aku sih tidak begitu percaya. Karena menurutku yang namanya bohong ya tetap saja bohong. Namanya bohong itu adalah tindakan tidak baik, jadi menurutku tidak pantas disandingkan untuk dijadikan alasan untuk perbuatan baik. Memangnya kenapa sih kau bertanya seperti itu? o.O'

Momoi menanti balasan dari Akaba, bahkan sampai lupa akan niatnya untuk membalas BBm Riko. Namun ponselnya belum bergetar sama sekali berkat notif Akaba. Ia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, namun kini masih pukul 8 malam. Sepertinya terlalu awal untuk ukuran anak sekolahan untuk segera tidur. Namun semakin ditunggui semakin bosan saja yang Momoi rasakan sampai tidak sadar ia ketiduran.

Dan memang, Akaba tidak membalasnya sama sekali saat ia mengecek ponselnya di esok pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah hampir seminggu ia tidak bicara dengan Akaba lagi. Aneh, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Entah apa itu tapi pasti masalah cukup serius sampai Akaba tidak pernah menyapanya seperti sebelumnya entah hanya untuk mengatakan selamat pagi dan semacamnya.

_Atau mungkin dia sedang sibuk?_

Ah, tapi sibuk apa? Apa iya Akaba sesibuk itu sampai tak ada waktu untuk menyapanya meski hanya sekedar mengatakan hai kepada Momoi? Sepertinya pemuda itu masih sempat mengomentari status isengnya dulu, pokoknya masih punya banyak waktu deh untuk Momoi. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir memang Momoi siapa untuk Akaba? Pacar juga bukan, bahkan mereka hanya kenalan lewat BBm.

Tapi bohong namanya bila Momoi bilang kalau ia baik-baik saja tanpa kabar dari Akaba. Ayolah, ini terkesan _lebay_ dan aneh memang baginya. Padahal ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Momoi didatangi oleh orang tak dikenal lewat BBm, sebelumnya banyak cowok yang menghampirinya seperti di sms, telepon, _facebook_, _twitter_, dan segala macam media sosial.

Bukannya Momoi kepedean, namun Momoi cukup tahu bahwa kondisi fisiknya memang nyaris sempurna untuk ukuran gadis SMP. Bahkan Kise pernah mengatakan langsung kepadanya bahwa Momoi cukup cantik untuk jadi model majalah terkenal seperti Kise. Jadi, ia takkan heran bila banyak kaum Adam yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Namun anehnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Akaba, entah apa itu. Momoi selalu menemukan dirinya seperti terbawa suasana atau semacamnya bila tengah berbicara dengan Akaba layaknya mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain untuk waktu yang lumayan lama. Ia seperti bisa bercerita apapun kepada Akaba dan ia selalu bisa mempercayai segalanya kepada Akaba.

Dengan fakta-fakta itu seolah menjadi tamparan keras untuk Momoi kali ini. Seolah ia baru tersadar bahwa segala hal tentang Akaba yang membuat dirinya nyaman selama ini menjelaskan kepadanya kalau Momoi menyukai Akaba. Aneh memang, ia bahkan tak pernah barang sedikitpun diberi waktu yang tepat untuk mengetahui siapa Akaba tapi Momoi seolah tidak peduli.

Rasanya begitu naif bila awalnya ia pikir Akaba hanyalah orang iseng dari kisaran ratusan orang iseng yang nekat untuk terus mengganggu kehidupannya. Namun, ketertutupan Akaba seolah menjadi daya tarik kuat untuk Momoi sehingga gadis itu menjadi penasaran kepada sosok Akaba yang sebenarnya. Hingga tak sadar dirinya terbawa suasana selama ini.

Tapi kenapa harus Akaba yang membuat kehidupan asmaranya seolah menjadi hal _terempong_ dalam hidupnya, sih?

Momoi melirik ponselnya yang masih sepi pengunjung. Mungkin tak ada jalan lain kecuali Momoi harus segera mengambil langkah duluan. Ia mencari kontak Akaba dan kemudian berusaha mencari suatu sapaan yang tepat untuk menyapa pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang sebisa mungkin jangan sampai membuat Akaba _ilfeel_ kepadanya.

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Akaba, apa kabar? Sudah lumayan lama ya kita tidak mengobrol tee-hee :)))'

Akan tetapi, Momoi harus segera menelan kekecewaannya sendirian kali ini. Matanya menatap kecewa pada tanda silang di kolom _chat_-nya. Akaba sudah menonaktifkan akun BBm-nya, entah karena apa. Momoi tidak bisa memastikan masalah pemuda itu sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelas Olahraga. Ah, memikirkan judul subjek pelajarannya saja sudah mampu membuat Momoi mendesah lesu. Meskipun dirinya penggila basket garis keras, tetap saja ia paling tidak berminat bila sudah ke bidang olahraga umum. Bahkan basket saja juga Momoi tidak begitu jago dalam praktek lapangan secara langsung.

Ia duduk di kursi dekat lapangan _gymnasium_. Kali ini kelasnya digabung dengan kelas Aomine. Pemuda berkulit sawo matang tersebut terlihat sedang asyik menggiring bola sepak menuju gawang lawannya yang tak lain adalah gawang milik kelas Momoi sendiri. Ah, kalau Aomine sih memang jago semua bidang olahraga. Kalau pelajaran eksakta sih Aomine jangan ditanya, bagaikan langit mendung ditambah hujan badai ditambah angin topan dan kejadiannya di hari kiamat: SURAM!

Diam-diam Aomine melirik sahabatnya yang tengah terduduk lesu di kursi. Ya ampun, memang berapa lama sih mereka bersahabat? Aomine jelas sekali tidak buta mata hati ataupun mata yang sesungguhnya untuk melihat wajah murung seorang gadis yang dikenal ceria bernama Momoi Satsuki itu. Karena tidak betah juga melihat Momoi sedih, akhirnya Aomine meminta _break_ kepada yang lain sebelum menghampiri gadis itu.

"Oi, Satsuki," kemudian Aomine duduk di samping si gadis berambut gulali, "Kau kenapa, sih?"

Momoi meliriknya lesu. "Apanya yang kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Yeah, _lebih baik_ dari biasanya," timpal Aomine sakarstik. Momoi hanya mengerucutkan bibir mendengar balasannya.

"Hooo, ayolah, cukup pura-pura tidak menyadariku saja—"

"Aku bukan mengenalmu kemarin, Satsuki. Melihatmu murung sejak seminggu terakhir ini benar-benar membuatku gerah sumpah! Kau yang sedang dapat cobaan, malah aku yang ketimpa repotnya tahu," kata Aomine sembari menegak botol air minumnya hingga setengah isi.

Momoi masih diam.

"Oi! Cerita—"

"Tidak mau! Buat apa aku cerita sama orang sepertimu? Aku tuh kapok curhat denganmu, seharusnya aku tahu kau itu embernya minta ampun seperti Ki-_chan_."

"Ember apaan, sih? Memang aku cerita-cerita soal masalahmu—"

"Oh yeah, tentu saja soal Akaba ke Akashi-_kun_ dan aku sudah mengatakannya tempo hari jadi jangan salahkan aku bila aku masih marah kepadamu!" potong Momoi seraya memandang Aomine dengan tatapan sebal. Yang diberi tatapan itu malah memberinya cengiran kuda lumping.

"Oh, masih soal itu ternyata. Santai saja lagi, aku sudah bilang kan kalau waktu itu lidahku keseleo," jawabnya asal.

"Lain kali akan kubuat lidahmu benar-benar keseleo atau kalau perlu si _little_-_wormy_ akan kubuat keseleo juga."

Mendengar ancaman Momoi yang terakhir sontak saja Aomine melirik ke bagian celananya.

"Oi! Aku kan benar-benar tidak sengaja, habis sikapmu tuh bikin aku gerah tahu hanya karena kau naksir si Akaba. Makanya jangan salahkan aku bila aku minta saran ke anak-anak yang lain—"

"Iiiih tapi tetap saja menyebalkan kau itu! Sekali-kali kauperlu menjahit mulutmu tahu!" kata Momoi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Hehe, sori deeeeh. Begitu saja marahnya minta ampun. Terus, bagaimana kau dengan si Akaba? Kau masih suka BBm-an dengannya sampai sekarang? Apa kalian berdua sudah mulai menyusun rencana lagi untuk ketemuan? Kalau iya ajak aku, ya?" tanya Aomine yang memang sengaja mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Dan kini Momoi kembali lesu. "Duuuuh aku tidak tahu lagi, deeeh. Nyaris seminggu ini aku _lost contact_ dengannya. Terakhir kali kucoba BBm dia justru BBm dia sudah _off_."

Tiba-tiba Aomine mendengus menahan tawa. Momoi meliriknya _bete_.

"Kenapa kau? Mau meledekku?"

"Tidaaak, hanya saja aku seperti sudah menduga hal itu akan terjadi, Satsuki. Dia itu cuma main-main denganmu. Yaaah kautahu sendiri kan orang iseng bagaimana, seperti kau tidak pernah menemui cowok-cowok iseng yang nekat mengajakmu berkenalan saja selama ini."

"Tapi Akaba berbeda—"

"Terserah apa katamu, deh. Aku heran kenapa kau masih saja membela si Akaba yang bahkan tidak jelas dirinya siapa. Coba kaubilang padaku dengan jujur, apa dia pernah mengirimimu fotonya? Pasti tidak. Apa dia pernah punya inisiatif untuk meminta nomer ponselmu supaya dia bisa meneleponmu dan kau bisa tahu suaranya seperti apa? Tidak pasti, lagipula aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Lalu, apa dia pernah menepati janjinya untuk menemuimu? Tidak kan buktinya kemarin—"

"Tapi dia janji akan menemuiku—"

"Janji hanyalah janji. Apanya yang akan menemuimu bila seminggu ini saja kalian tidak pernah bicara lagi. Sekarang kau mau bilang apa? Hah?"

"Huh, dasar menye—"

"Satsuki awas!"

_Bug!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua manik _magenta_ itu saling mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menangkap pemandangan yang masih terlalu _blur_ untuknya. Pada saat itu pula pemilik manik tersebut merasakan ubun-ubunnya bagaikan tersetrum, rasa nyeri seperti menggerogoti seluruh kepalanya tanpa ampun yang berujung.

Ia mencoba untuk menoleh ke sisinya secara perlahan dan menemukan sosok Aomine tengah terduduk lesu—em, sebenarnya ia sedang tidur pulas. Sangat amat pulas, maksudnya. Dengan kedua lengan tangannya yang terulur lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya sementara mulutnya terbuka lebar. Momoi bisa mendengar dengan begitu jelas suara _ngorok_ yang begitu khas ala Aomine Daiki.

Seketika ide iseng muncul di kepala Momoi. Dia menggeser perlahan tubuhnya agar tangannya bisa mencapai Aomine. Ketika dirasanya sudah cukup pas, gadis itu menghitung pelan dari satu sampai tiga dengan posisi tangannya nyaris memencet cuping hidung pemuda berkulit sawo matang tersebut. Dan kemudian—

"Ngroook~!—Satsuki, kau jahil sekali, sih!" Aomine menyingkirkan tangan Momoi dari hidungnya sementara sang pemilik tangan hanya tertawa melihat reaksi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Biarin," Momoi menjulurkan lidah, "Memangnya kau saja yang bisa jahil, lagipula kau berisik sekali tahu bila mendengkur keras begitu hahaha!"

"Hooo, begitu kau ya sekarang. Mentang-mentang sudah bangun dari pingsanmu," kata Aomine mengejek balik.

"Eh? Aku pingsan?" tanya Momoi bingung. Aomine menepuk jidatnya keras.

"Duh, Satsuki, apa sekarang kau amnesia berkat Midorima terlalu keras melempar bola sepak ke kepalamu, huh?"

Alis kiri Momoi naik. "Apa? Memang tadi aku kenapa? Duh, aku cuma ingat kita sedang membicarakan—maaf maksudku _mendebatkan_ persoalan Akaba dan kemudian aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya kecuali kau yang berteriak memanggil namaku."

Kini giliran Aomine yang bingung. "Aku memanggil namamu? Aku tidak bicara apa-apa kok saat melihat tubuhmu langsung limbung ke lantai _gym_ karena Midorima yang menjadi kiper kelasku—mungkin saat ia melempar bola tadi sepertinya ia merasa tengah bermain basket, ya? Tapi kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Jelas sekali aku _apa-apa_. Kalau sebaliknya mana mungkin sekarang aku di—oh, UKS! Eh tapi aku yakin aku sempat mendengarmu memanggil namaku. Kalau tidak, siapa lagi? Maksudku, di sekolah ini hanya kau saja yang memanggilku Satsuki, kan? Sepertinya tidak ada yang memanggilku memakai nama kecilku," ujar gadis itu masih keheranan.

"Siapa, ya? Ah, lupakan. Yang jelas setidaknya kau harus bersyukur kepalamu tidak pecah. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa denganmu, bilang kepadaku supaya aku bisa menghancurkan semua jimat Oha-Asa milik si mata empat itu," kata Aomine.

Momoi mendelik kepadanya. "Hei! Mana bisa anggota tubuhku disetarakan dengan semua _lucky-items_ milik Midorin—ah ya sudahlah. Omong-omong, terima kasih ya sudah mau membawaku ke sini sampai menemaniku sesore ini. Ah iya, kau pasti mau menemaniku sampai sore supaya bisa dijadikan alasan untuk bolos latihan lagi!"

"Aku bolos juga kau tidak perlu aku mengucapkannya langsung, kan? Dan terima kasih darimu kuterima bila kau traktir aku majalah Mai-_chan_ edisi musim panas ini, itu loh yang sampulnya Mai-_chan_ memakai bikini berwarna biru dongker dan dia memeluk bola basket—ah aku jadi kepengen dipeluknya juga. Pokoknya kau harus bayarin ya, apalagi kau itu berat sekali. Rasanya tadi aku seperti membawa karung beras."

"Mai-_chan_ terus, dasar mesum! Apanya yang karung beras?! Kau kalau bicara seenaknya!" Momoi memukul lengan Aomine namun dalam niat hanya untuk bercanda.

"Aku kan cowok, tidak masalah dong? Oh iya, untuk sekedar informasi untukmu saja sih, tapi yang sebenarnya seharian ini menjagamu di sini bukan aku. Pasti kalau aku kasih tahu kau tidak akan percaya, deh."

"Huh? Lalu, siapa?" tanya Momoi penasaran.

"Dia itu Akashi."

Momoi melotot. "Hah? Akashi? Maksudmu Akashi Seijuurou yang _itu_?!"

"Halooo~ sepertinya kau masih belum sadar dari pingsanmu ya, Satsuki," sahut Aomine seraya melambaikan tangannya pelan di depan wajah Momoi, "Kaupikir memangnya Akashi mana lagi? Masa iya Ayah Akashi yang menjagamu seharian di UKS seperti orang tidak punya kerjaan saja. Yah sebenarnya sih aku juga bingung kenapa Akashi sudi menungguimu ya padahal aku saja baru sempat datang beberapa menit yang lalu karena ketiduran di atap."

"Kalau Akashi yang menemaniku seharian ini bukankah artinya dia ikut membolos pelajaran juga?" tanya lagi Momoi.

Aomine menguap lebar sebentar. "Hoaaam, iya sih. Tapi dia hanya melewati jam pelajaran Kimia dan Bahasa Inggris saja kok katanya. Aku sendiri saja juga kaget saat masuk ke sini dan menemukannya sedang duduk sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Sekarang sih orangnya sedang mengambil tas di kelas—omong-omong kenapa dia lama sekali?"

Momoi tidak menggubris pertanyaan Aomine melainkan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sekarang ini. Ya ampun, aneh bila dirinya justru tidak merasa heran bila seorang Akashi Seijuurou rela menunggui dirinya yang pingsan dengan cara konyol di UKS. Meski ia kesalnya seabrek-abrek kepada si kapten, Momoi cukup mengenal karakter Akashi bagaimana dan setahunya Akashi itu jarang sekali perhatian sampai rela menunggui segala kepada anggota Kiseki no Sedai bila salah satu dari mereka ada yang sakit.

_Hei, aku ini kan hanya manajer bukan teman setimnya, tapi kenapa dia memperlakukanku seolah aku ini—ah! Aku ini mikir apa, sih? Ya ampun, Satsuki, kau jangan geer dulu hanya karena itu. Siapa tahu Dai-_chan_ hanya mengerjaiku sebagai balasanku karena memencet hidungnya saat ia tidur tadi. Iya, barangkali Dai -_chan_ bohong!_

_Drrt!_

Mereka berdua menoleh. Ternyata asal bunyi getaran itu berasal dari ponsel Aomine. Cowok itu membuka isi notif ponselnya tersebut.

"Oh, dari Akashi," sahut Aomine yang seolah tahu betapa _kepo_ sahabatnya satu itu, "Dia bilang dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke UKS untuk mengantar tasmu. Omong-omong aku ke kamar mandi dulu, ya. Titip ponselku dan jangan lihat-lihat isinya."

Momoi memutar bola matanya. "Ya ampun, Aomine-_kun_, tanpa melihat isi ponselmu pun aku sudah tahu _apa_ isinya. Terutama di menu video."

Aomine mendengus lucu sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di UKS tersebut. Tepat sepeninggalan Aomine, Momoi baru menyadari ada ponsel lain yang tergeletak di meja _buffet_ UKS. Kalau dilihat dari segi fisik ponsel itu sih bisa dibilang itu ponsel yang sangat mahal, dan jelas bukan milik Momoi pula mengingat ponselnya ia taruh di saku seragam olahraganya.

_Ponsel siapa ya itu? Ah, bukan urusanku_, pikir Momoi seraya meraih ponsel miliknya.

Dirinya masih menimbang-nimbang untuk mengirim _chat_ ke Akaba atau tidak. Bagaimanapun bila memang Akaba sudah ingin berhenti bicara dengannya, setidaknya cowok misterius itu bisa saja memberitahu alasannya dengan jelas ke Momoi mengapa ia menghilang tanpa kabar bagai ditelan bumi seperti ini.

_Ah, coba saja dulu._

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Akabaaaa, kau kemana saja sih? :( kalau kau menghilang tiba-tiba begini membuatku khawatir bila sesuatu telah terjadi kepadamu. Apa kau marah denganku? Kalau iya beritahu aku kenapa kau marah sampai berhenti menghubungiku'

Tepat ketika Momoi menyentuh tombol kirim, ponsel asing di meja _buffet_ tiba-tiba saja bergetar sehingga membuat gadis itu terkejut seketika. Kening Momoi mengerut penuh kebingungan, sementara ia lihat di ponselnya bahwa _chat_-nya barusan ternyata berhasil terkirim ke Akaba yang artinya Akaba sudah mengaktifkan akun BBm-nya kembali!

"Ini ponsel siapa, ya?" tanya Momoi entah pada siapa seraya hendak meraih ponsel itu. Belum sempat menyentuh benda itu, tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh sebuah tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya. Momoi terkesiap saat melihat sang pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi tidak membalas ucapannya. Pandangan matanya menajam kepada Momoi seraya menjauhkan ponsel itu dari tangan gadis berambut merah muda di depannya sekarang.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh benda yang merupakan milikku, Momoi," katanya seraya menaruh tas milik Momoi di kursi, "Kemana Aomine?"

"Dia sedang di kamar mandi," jawab Momoi sambil menunjuk pintu kamar mandi di ruang UKS.

_Hah? Ponsel miliknya? Wajar saja sih sebenarnya, ponsel ini memang terlihat mahal. Tapi…_, Momoi memandang Akashi bingung, _Bukankah barusan Dai-_chan_ baru saja BBm-an dengan Akashi-_kun_? Yang artinya seharusnya ponselnya itu ada bersamanya sedari tadi, bukan? Ah, tak tahu deh, aku bingung!_

Akashi tak terlihat akan mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi karena selanjutnya pemuda itu mulai melangkah menjauh dari Momoi, hendak meninggalkan UKS.

"Akashi-_kun_," panggilnya membuat Akashi berhenti melangkah tepat di depan pintu UKS. Ia sama sekali tidak berbalik sehingga Momoi masih bertatapan dengan punggungnya.

"Apa?"

"Em, aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih karena Aomine-_kun_ bilang kau sudah mau menemaniku seharian ini selama aku masih pingsan tadi. Dan juga aku ingin minta maaf mengenai ponselmu, sungguh aku belum melihat apapun di ponselmu jadi kuharap kau tidak marah soal itu," jelasnya, "Tapi kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau mau menemaniku di sini? Maksudku, ya tumben saja. Kupikir kau tidak menyukaiku, maksudku sebagai teman pastinya."

"Tidak masalah. Dan kuharap kau tidak kepedean hanya karena aku menungguimu sampai rela bolos pelajaran di sini. Itu juga sebagai tanda permintaan maafku karena tak sengaja melempar bola ke kepalamu. Dan aku menerimamu dan menyukaimu sebagai teman, Momoi."

"Eh?" Momoi memandangnya bingung.

_Sepertinya tadi Dai-_chan_ bilang yang melempar bolanya adalah Midorin, deh. Kenapa justru Akashi-_kun_ mengaku bahwa dirinya yang melempar bola itu ke kepalaku, ya? Duh, aku jadi bingung siapa yang menjadi tersangka di sini._

Akashi meliriknya dengan sedikit menolehkan kepala ke belakang. "Kenapa? Kau terlihat terkejut dan bingung."

"Err, tidak—tidak apa-apa kok. Pokoknya terima kasih meski kau hanya terpaksa."

Akashi tak membalas ucapannya melainkan langsung melangkah pergi keluar dari ruang kesehatan tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Aomine pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan posisi menarik retsleting celana seragamnya.

"Ih! Kau jorok! Seharusnya kau membenarkan celanamu di dalam. Memalukan tahu melakukan itu di depan perempuan!" komentar Momoi.

"Biarin," jawabnya tidak peduli, "Akashi sudah kembali?"

Momoi mengangguk. "Sudah, tapi baru saja ia pulang. Habis kau lama juga di kamar mandi."

"Sori, dari tadi aku sudah kebelet, sih."

"Huh, dasar."

Gadis itu kembali melirik ponselnya. Masih penasaran mengapa Akaba belum juga membalas _chat_ darinya itu. Dan saat ia mengecek BBm darinya untuk Akaba, ia hanya menemukan fakta bahwa _chat_-nya barusan hanya dibaca oleh Akaba namun belum dibalas oleh pemuda itu.

_Kok tidak dibalas, siiiih? Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar marah denganku_, pikir Momoi seraya cemberut. Kemudian gadis itu mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya kembali untuk Akaba.

**Momoi Satsuki**

'Akabaaa, kau sungguh-sungguh marah, ya? Aku minta maaf deh kalau aku memang salah :('

Dan lagi-lagi kali ini Momoi harus kembali menelan kekecewaannya saat melihat tanda silang berwarna merah pada _chat_ yang baru saja ia kirim. Akaba kembali _off-BBm_ sekarang. Sebenarnya apa masalah pemuda itu, sih?

_**TBC**_


End file.
